Harry Potter & The Twisted Life
by SlytherinWitch19
Summary: Alex is Harry's twin. He is the Boy-Who-Lived or thought! Harry is given up then adopted by Purebloods. What will the Potters do? What will Harry do as he grows? OCC!Non-C!Grey,Powerful,Ravenclaw Harry and more! Harry/? Lots of Bashing.
1. Chapter 1: The Attack

Okay. I'm going to be upfront. I'm schooled online, and my priority is and will always be school, I'm sure most of you can understand. There will be notes at the end explaining a few things. I read all reviews and almost always reply to them. So, if the is anything you want to say, read the review. But hear this **NO FLAMES**! I don't care for whatever reasons. If you don't I'm a good author/writer then take your review else where. I will not respond to them, or even read them thoroughly. I will ignore them because they mean nothing to me. Now on to the story. Oh, I will not be writing lemons. If you want one in the story, send me it, and I'll post it in the story.

Info: This is a wrong Boy-Who-Lived story. I've read a few and decide to make my own. I'm not copying anyone before I start. I just got inspired. There will be a few things from the books in here. If you find them, well okay. Now this will be a grey Harry. It means he likes both the dark and light. His in the middle. This **WILL **be **OCC, **and **NC**. Now this is the last warning if you don't like **turn around**! Oh and this is my first time writing in third person. Harry/ Many

Disclaimer: This is for the whole story! **I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! **That being wrote! Continue!

Special thanks to The Shadow Raven, who is my beta. He made this much better to read! Now, one with the story...

**Prologue: The Attack**

The small, almost legendary village of Godric's Hollow located in the West Country was filled with laughter and a strong sense of family, completion, happiness, and most importantly an overall sense of security. Among the joyous people that called homely village home where the Potters. First there was the lovely mother Lily Reese Potters; a plain but beautiful redheaded woman with striking emerald green eyes. Then there was her husband and new father, James Adam Potter; a tall, messy raven-haired man with soft hazel eyes framed by round wire frames, who was the current Lord of the Potters. Furthermore, there were their two new bundles of joy. Harrison James Potter; the first born of the two, with his father's untamable black hair, but yet his mother's exotic emerald green eyes, and the first Heir to the Potters. Lastly there was the younger twin, Alexander Justin Potter; a small pink faced, mahogany brown haired boy, sharing the same hazel eyes of his father, the second heir.

Lily sat on her couch watching her boys fondly, when she realized something felt off. An instinct that she knew came from being a mother and wishing to always protect her sons.

"Attack!" she heard someone yell. She looked back to see James running hurriedly to go look. He came back slightly panicked.

"Lily, it's him. Run, and hide the kids. I'll stall him as long as I can, just get out of here," He cried frantically. Lilly wasted no time picking her boys up and dashing up the stairs. Before she could even reach the nursery, she heard the front door explode inward from behind her. She stifled a scream, knowing it would only draw attention to them. She ran into the boys' little blue room before setting them in the crib. She franticly grabbed the closet thing she could find, which happened to be a little baby rattle, and started to make it into a portkey.

Lily then heard the worst sound ever she could ever have imagined. The sounds of her husband, James, screaming in unbearable pain. She knew instantly what he was under. The Cruciatus Curse, one of the unforgivable, one that caused immense pain. She felt a tear streak down her cheek as she heard his voice abruptly end. They had killed him. That was enough to cause her to pause, a mistake that could prove to be fatal. It was just enough for the Dark Lord to come striding in as if he had not just cursed her husband. She cursed herself under her breath.

She threw herself in front of crib in hopes of protecting them. The Dark Lord simply sneered at her.

"Move out of the way mudblood," he said, the threat clear in his voice. If she didn't move, he would kill her. She shook her head vigorously.

"So be it, _Imperio_," he shouted, his yew wand pointed directly at her. Lily futilely tired to overcome the powerful curse, but it was no use, within moments she was totally under his control. Without knowing what she was doing she walked away from the crib, her eyes vacant and unseeing. The Dark Lord sneered at the pathetic girl and stunned her, making her collapse upon the floor. Now, that she was out of the way, he moved on to the cribs. He stared at the two boys in front of him.

"One of you are supposed to be the baby that defeats me? No matter, _Avada Kedavra_." he bellowed pointing his feared wand at the first boy, the one with black hair and green eyes. A sickly green light shot out the wand and struck the boy in the forehead, but then it bounced off of him. It was like a ripple of power that did it. Almost like the boy was shielding himself. The Dark Lord felt himself get thrown backward into glass, hard. The shards of glass flew everywhere, embedding themselves in his unfeeling body. He could feel his twisted soul being ripped from his body. But he knew that when the time comes, he would have another one and bring revenge upon this pest.

Lily woke up hearing a large sound. Her eyes flickered before they snapped opened. She jumped up and raced over to the crib. Harry was sleep, but Alex was standing up, holding on to the bars, with a few cuts marring his face. She heard running coming from the stairs.

"_Accio _my wand," she whispered using the small amount of wandless magic that she had. It was in her hand in a flash. She pointed it at the door, ready this time.

"Lily?" She heard James screech in panic. He was alive? The door banged open, and there stood her James looking like hell. He took a frantic look around the room.

"What happened?" he asked going to look at the babies. Lily cleared her throat.

"Alex is the one from the prophecy! He did it, he got rid of the Dark Lord," she said in a clearly surprised, happy tone. James looked at her, then Alex, before letting out a huge smile. He stepped up to give her a hug.

"I called the order, they are on their way," he mumbled. She nodded, and took a deep breath. Her sons were fine, and one would be famous for saving the world, and her husband was just fine as well.

The Order arrived soon after with a few Aurors. James related what had happened when he was down stairs, while Lily told what happened upstairs. Dumbledore walked up the crib and lifted little Alex up. Cuts were all over his face but there was one going all the way down his check. He lifted the baby up.

"The one that shall all of us, is born. He is the chosen one. He has done the impossible. He has defeated Lord Voldemort," he said with a clear, firm voice. In the back of his mind he somehow knew something didn't feel right, but he just knocked it off as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named dead body within the room. He didn't realize that he might be making a very dangerous mistake.

**Chapter 1: Harrison's New Life**

Lily walked outside into a light rain, but you could tell there was a storm on its way. She hugged Harrison tightly to her chest, and wrapped the black cloak around them. She regretted what she was about to do, but it had to be done. Dumbledore had said so. If Harrison grew up with Alexander there was a chance he would feel out shadowed and left behind. She grudgingly accepted that Harrison might feel that way. Her sister had felt that way too and well she didn't turn out well. Petunia denied that she even had a sister, and thought her lot was freaks. Lily didn't want Harrison to grow up that way. She clutched her black cloak tighter at the thought of what would happen to Harrison if he went to her sisters. She peaked down to see Harrison soundly asleep. She looked up and wiped a tear away.

She would come get him when he was 11, she told herself. She would explain everything, he was sure to understand that it had been all for his benefit. He had to, there was no other choice. Though she knew Harrison was the weaker twin, she felt that Alexander might need his brother's help in the future, even if it was for the simplest of things.

She walked up the steps and pulled an unresisting and sleeping Harrison from her chest. He was wrapped tightly in a blanket, with a note attached to him. She put him on the front of the door, and knocked. As soon as she heard footsteps she took a step back and with one last tearful glance at her eldest son, apparated away.

Samantha Orion was as 16 year old, blonde, brown-eyed girl, who lived at the orphanage. She been there since she turned 6, after her parents died. She was walking back to her room from the restroom, when she heard a soft rapping on the door. She looked around before shrugging and walked to the door and opened it. There was nothing there. She sighed, annoyed, and moved to close the door when something caught her eyes. It was a baby with tuff of soft looking black hair, wrapped in a baby blue blanket. She gasped and hurried to pick him up. She looked around outside but didn't see anything. She clutched the baby to her chest and went into the house.

She ran to Ms. Martian's room, who ran the orphanage. She knocked on the door, and waited for her to answer. An old woman, with long grey hair, and short beady eyes looked at her sternly.

"What are you doing out of bed at this time of night, young lady?" she asked, her voice sharp. Samantha flinched, Ms. Martian was a stern old lady, and could be very harsh with her punishments.

"I-I-I, Ugh, went to the bathroom. On my way back to my room, someone knocked on the door. I opened it but nobody was there but this baby," she said, stuttering at the beginning. Ms. Martian looked down at her hands. There indeed was a baby there. She sighed, then nodded.

"Fine, But it's still after ten. You have dish duty all day tomorrow. Take the little one to one of the nurseries," She snapped. Samantha nodded her head, thanking she got off easy. She clutched the baby harder as the door slammed in her face. She muttered under her breath, and then started walking to the only nursery left. She opened the door and looked around.

It was quite old, with the white paint chipping, wood flooring, a small wooden crib, and a tiny changing station in the corner. It wasn't used often, actually, not at all. Well, at least since she been here, so 10 years. She walked over to the crib and unwrapped the baby. It turned out to be a very cute little boy with black hair. He opened his eyes, which was a striking pair of green. She had no doubt that this boy would grow up to be handsome and have all the little girls chasing after the lad. She put him in the crib and kissed his forehead. He had a lightning bolt, right dab in the middle. Samantha put it off as a birthmark or something. She tucked him, then turned to leave, but something caught her eyes. It was a letter pinned to the soft blanket on the floor. She picked it up and read.

_Hello to whoever is reading this,_

_My name is Lily Evans Potter, and __I am a__ witch. I attended Hogwarts __S__chool for witches and wizards. Due to events that have taken place,__ neither__ I __nor__ my husband is able to care for him anymore. We will be back to get him though, when he is 11, so that he can go to Hogwarts, where he has a place already. His name is Harrison Potter. His twin brother is a very famous wizard even at a young age. We fear that Harrison might grow up cold, or dark due to the attention his brother gets. _

_So, just be warned, magical kids develop a little faster __than__ normal kids. They also have magical outburst which is the first sign that they have powers. It will be small stuff, I doubt that he is very powerful. _

_So, I think I covered everything. Oh, and his birthday is July 31, at 11:02 pm. _

_-Lily Ev__ans__ Potter (Lady Potter) _

Samantha stared at the letter shocked. If what was written was true, then she wouldn't let anyone adopt him, even though it still felt wrong to give up your kid on that reason alone. She quickly stuffed the letter in the pocket of her nightgown. She picked up the blanket and put it over Harrison, or Harry as she started to call him in her mind.

She walked out the room, but took a small glance back, then to the pocket that was holding the letter, then back to the boy again. She sighed, and then ran to her room. She knew her life just got interesting.


	2. Chapter 2: Harrison's New Parents

Info: This is a wrong Boy-Who-Lived story. I've read a few and decide to make my own. I'm not copying anyone before I start. I just got inspired. There will be a few things from the books in here. If you find them, well okay. Now this will be a grey Harry. It means he likes both the dark and light. His in the middle. This WILL be OCC, and NC. Now this is the last warning if you don't like turn around! Oh and this is my first time writing in third person. Harry/ Many

This was freshly beta'd by The Shadow Raven!

Chapter 2: Harrison's New Parents

Harrison woke up with the sun shining in his eyes. Today he turned 7, the third odd number! Samantha, or Sammy, as he taken to calling her, walked in. She smiled at him, her brown eyes twinklin'.

"Get up, Harry! I got you something," she said excitedly, her soft voice a little high pitched.

She teasingly reached slowly behind her back and pulled out a medium size box. Harrison or Harry as Samantha called him, gladly sat up, and reached for the present.

Samantha smiled looking at him. She was now 22, a grown woman. She had never been adopted, and chose to stay at the orphanage to look after Harry, when she became an adult. After Ms. Martian died two years ago, she had taken over. She now owned the place, and had made a lot of changes. It wasn't a strict as it used to be but still had rules to follow. Samantha knew that if it wasn't for Harry that she would've left at the first chance she had gotten but alas she couldn't find it in her heart to leave him here all alone. Especially, after he did magic for the first time. He had been playing on the floor when he was two with a few toys she had saved up for and brought him in secrecy, when the next thing she knew, the lion and the snake had somehow grew bigger and bigger until they both looked real. When they suddenly became real! Sam nearly had a heart attack when the lion had roared in her face. She didn't know how, but she thought that Harry felt her fear somehow because they had suddenly vanished! Disappeared into thin air without as much as a sound! She didn't even want to think about where they had gone to.

Harry looked down and tore at the paper. He opened the box and looked inside, when he saw what was inside he looked up to Sammy his emerald eyes wide with tears glistening.

"Thank you," he croaked out, as he gently lifted the present out of the box.

Inside were two things. The first was a picture of an 18-year old Sam, and a 4-year old Harry, it had been taken at a nearby park, with her pushing him on the swings. It was a muggle picture so it was a still photograph. The last one was a book: _First Class Spells _by Merlin. As Harry pulled that one out he looked at her confused. He of course knew that he was a wizard as Samantha had explained it to him when he was 5 after he set another boy's hair on fire.

Samantha smile seeing the innocent confusion plainly marking the young lad's face. She cleared her throat.

"A few days ago, I was looking in an antique book store when I came across this. I knew the book was different and when I looked through it I saw a bunch of writing I didn't understand, so I figured it might be real, and the owners didn't know it. They had gotten it some 60 years ago. I thought it might be a little helpful, before your family, - I mean the Potters come," she said her quick change of her wording when mentioning the Potters causing her to stutter.

She knew that Harry hated his so-called 'family'. Sam had originally thought that since he was young, he might not know what he was saying but as it turned out, wizards developed faster the non-magical people both physically and mentally.

Samantha shook her head clear of her musings and looked back at Harry. He had opened the tome and started reading. She felt a swell of pride, explode within her, she had taught Harry how to read when he was 2. The more he got advanced the more she helped him read harder books. She pushed Harry harder than anyone else. It had paid off too. It was true that Wizards learned more and faster than regular non-magical people. She taught him a lot, well nothing dealing with magic since she couldn't, but everything she could. He could speak very well, in fact five different languages; English of course, as well as Latin, Portuguese, Russian, and French, and all at the age of 7! She thought it might help him in the future. He also was great with math; he was at a 9 grade level! It was amazing to watch, it was almost as if Harry had photographic memory. Heck, she wouldn't be surprised if he did! He could do anything once he put his mind to it.

Samantha sighed as she heard someone screaming from another room in the small orphanage. She looked at Harry and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, Harry! I got to go check up on them. But when you're done, come to the kitchen to eat, and later we're having cake or pie," she told him, getting up to leave.

Harrison nodded and watched her leave, her long blonde hair flying behind her. He looked down and continued reading his new book. He knew some magic, and had a great amount of control on it for someone so young, and without training. He knows what he does, when he uses it. He could literally feel the magic pumping through his veins. Harrison shook out of his daze and started to read the book again. The book had a total of 203 pages, Harrison was already on 36. Some of this stuff he had done already, but he didn't say the words. Like the spell _Alohomora_, he already opened doors before that were locked. He never needed those words.

Samantha looked at the time. Harry had been locked up in his room for over 5 hours. She glanced around before heading over to the oven. She had made Harry an apple pie. She knew Harry didn't like any type of cake, but that he absolutely adored pies. She made one big enough for everyone one to get a piece, and Harry to get two. She did it for everyone on their birthday; give them an extra piece of their cake or whatever they wanted. She walked it over to the table.

"Everyone come take a seat, I'm going to go get Harry" she said. The children all nodded and watched as she walked out the room. Samantha walked to Harry's room and knocked on the door.

"Harry, come and cut the pie. I made your favorite," she said. He looked up, his eyes wide before smiling and hopping of the bed. Samantha held her hand out for him to take it. She looked back at the book on his bed. He had it closed but you could see where he folded it at. She frowned slightly. She knew Harry could read faster than that. She glanced down at him.

"Did you like you book?" she asked.

He nodded then gave her a hug. He looked up at her, his emerald green eyes smiling with delight.

"Yes, thank you. I've read twice, this is my third time. It was very easy to figure it out. I even tried most of the things in there," he said happily. She smiled at him.

"No problem, now come on lets go," she said as they walked into the dining room.

*Knock Knock Knock*

Samantha turned the water off. She was washing the dishes the kids used. They were all in their room now, tired after running around. Samantha looked around, and sighed. She walked to the door and looked out the hole. There were two people there. She opened the door and let them come in.

There was a man, who had dark brown, dark grey eyes, and an air around him that made him seem proud, and superior. The female was a bit shorter than him but still taller than Samantha, so around 5'9. She had long golden blond hair, with bright green eyes. Both of them made quite the pair, and were very attractive. There was also a child that Samantha didn't see at first. She appeared to be about 5 or 6. She had a long golden blondish brown hair, and grey eyes with a heart shaped face. Samantha could tell she would be quite the looker when she was older.

Samantha smiled at the family.

"Hello, my name's Samantha. I own this orphanage. Did you come here looking to adopt," she asked perfectly friendly. The woman nodded.

"Hello, Samantha. I'm Isobell Greengrass (A/n: HA! Bet you thought it was going to be the Malfoys, Huh?), this is my husband Sebastian, and our daughter Daphne. Yes, we are looking to adopt. I had a miscarriage, four years ago, and found out I can't have any more kids. So, we've decide to try and adopt," Isobell said. Samantha nodded and motioned with her hand to join her. She walked them to her office and waved her hands at the seats.

Once they all had sat down, Samantha went over to her file cabinet. She opened them the turned to the family.

"So, what age are you hoping to adopt, and what sex?" she asked. The parents shared a look, and then turned to the little girl.

"Sweetheart, do you want a brother or a sister?" Sebastian asked. The little girl looked up. She had a frown on her face. She then looked up at her parents.

"I want an older brother," she said clearly.

Samantha smiled at her then started going through the files.

"So, how old?" she asked not looking up. She started putting files on her desk.

"Um, probably about, 7 or 8," Sebastian said. Samantha nodded, after that she took some files of her desk before closing the cabinet. She sighed, and then smiled at them. She handed them the files for them to look after.

"Would you like something to drink, tea, coffee, or water?" she asked. Mrs. Greengrass looked up and shook her head.

"No, thank you," she said before looking back down. Samantha let out a breath and sat down in her chair waiting.

"Daddy, what about him?" Samantha heard a sweet, soft voice ask. Her head snapped up, and she got up. She walked over to them.

"Which one," she said. They showed her a picture of Harry. She cursed softly under her breath. She took the file in her hands.

"I'm sorry, but 7 years ago when he was left here, there was a note saying that they were coming to get him when he turned 11," she explained with hope in her voice that they would drop it, and pick someone else.

Mrs. Greengrass look at her. "Surely, we could adopt him, I mean there is no chance that they might come back for him," She said.

Her voice was telling her they were going to try and adopt him no matter what. Samantha sighed. She really hoped they would drop it. By law there is no way of telling someone they can't adopt for no reason other than the parents coming back, which is a slight chance.

"Okay, I think he is still up, if you want to meet Harry," she told them. Daphne smiled at Samantha. She had really wanted a sibling.

Samantha took them to Harry's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Harry said. She sighed and opened the door. They walked in, and to Samantha's horror, Harry was reading the Spell book. Sebastian looked at the book, he knew of the books. He looked to see the horror on the ladies face, and knew that the little boy must be a wizard. That would explain why his parents are coming to get him when he turns 11, so that he could go to Hogwarts.

Sebastian walked to the boy.

"Hello, Harry is it or is it Harrison?" he asked. Harry looked at the man with questions in his eyes. Samantha saw that and took it upon herself to go over and grabbed the book from him.

"Harry, these people want to adopt you," she told him. He looked at up at shocked.

"Adopt me?" Harry asked.

Harrison thought he would never be adopted, just go back to his family when they came and got him. He was happy, though a bit confused. He didn't want to go back to his family, the people who gave him up because his brother was famous. He looked up at the man.

"You want to adopt me? Why?" he asked.

Sebastian sighed and looked at the lad. He would be able to fit in with his family, even better if he really was a wizard. He had dark hair like him, and green eyes like his wife, just a shade darker.

"Well, a few years ago, we lost a child, and we really wanted another one. But my wife can't unfortunately. So, we were looking to adopt, and my daughter chose you," he told the confused little boy.

Harry looked past the man, and saw a little blond grey-eyed girl. She looked younger than him.

"Oh," he muttered.

Sebastian looked back at his wife, who shrugged nervously. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"So, I'm Sebastian, that's my wife Isobell, and that's our daughter Daphne," he introduced.

Harry nodded the looked around for his book. He saw it in Samantha's hand. Sebastian looked to where he was, and his eyes caught the book. He looked at the blond women and waited for her to take a hint and leave.

Samantha saw the man giving her a look plainly telling her to get out. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm going to start up some adoption papers, I'll be right back," she told them, walking out the door. She went to her office and got out the papers for an adoption before started to fill them out.

Sebastian looked at the book that keep drawing his attention and decide to be direct.

"Are you a wizard, Harrison?" he asked using the name on the file.

Harrison looked up at the man with shock clearly in his eyes. Isobell rolled her eyes at her husband's blunt question. She walked over to the bed and sat on the edge next to the boy.

"It's alright if you are Harrison, or Harry, which ever. Me, my husband, and our daughter are wizards or witches in mine and Daphne's case," she said calmly and softly.

Harry looked to her. He thought about it. He never met another wizards or witch before, well of course seeing as he was stuck here, but there was a chance they could be lying. However, there was another chance they weren't. Harry sucked up his pride and nodded.

"I'm a wizard, and I like to be called Harry, Samantha gave me the name," he whispered.

The Greengrass shared a look. This was differently more then they hoped for. Though both parents we seemingly confused on why a wizard would be here when they had parents, who would be able to afford the Hogwarts tuition.

Isobell smiled at Harry. "Do you know about your heritage?" she asked trying to frame the question right. Harry nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes, my last name is Potter," He said.

The Greengrasses' gasped. They knew of the Potters. They were an old pure-blood line until James Potter married the mudblood. Their son was also the spoiled rotten boy-who-didn't-die. They have never heard of a twin, or sibling. They only thought they had one kid, but if that is true, then why was Harrison here? Isobell and Sebastian pondered it. The Potters where definitely rich, so there was no reason to give Harrison up, unless he was either a squib or they didn't want him anymore after Alexander. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"Harrison- Harry. Do you mean you are the brother to Alexander Potter?" he asked hesitantly. Harry nodded.

"He's my twin, though I'm older."

Isobell looked at the boy in shocked. If that's true, then he is going to be the Heir of the Potters. Nearly all the money, heirlooms, places, everything goes to him, his brother would get a little money and 3 or 4 places, no heirlooms, and he definitely would not get the family ring.

The parents shared a look before turning to Harry. They both silently agreed to adopt Harry, not for being a Potter but so they could raise him right, and give him a childhood that's not here but with other wizards and witches his own age, including their daughter.

"Harry, would you like to be adopted by us. You don't have to of course but we would like to have you as a son. We would be able to teach you everything about being a wizard and a pure-blood which you are on your father's side, and give you a good childhood," Sebastian said.

Harry smiled and looked at them.

"You would really adopt me?" he asked hopefully.

All they nodded. Daphne smiled at the thought of having an older brother to mess with, and have him beat up people who messed with her. Yes, having a brother would have its advantages.

Harry took a deep breath and looked around. His childhood so far was okay, but he was isolated by the kids in case he did accidental magic which happened a lot. Plus, the Greengrasses' seemed nice, and that would be better than going to live with people who gave him up only to get him to take him back after 11 years. He couldn't imagine what that would be like. He looked up at their confused yet hopeful faces. He made his choice.

"Yes," he said.

Isobell hopped up and hugged him.

Sebastian smiled and watched Harrison pulling out a suitcase; he set it on his bed before walking to the closet. He wondered why he didn't do it the magical why before remembering. He waved his wand and everything started flying, and packing into the suitcase.

Harry looked at the man, astounded. "How did you do that? Will I ever be able to?" he asked. Isobell smiled and nodded, as did Sebastian.

"Of course," Isobell said simply.

Sebastian smirked at the little one.

"You're a wizard, Harry," he said reminding him.

Harry nodded. Daphne took that chance and walked up to hug him; her new older brother. She stood on her toes and whispered in his ear,

"Welcome to the family," she said softly. Isobell smiled watching them when Sebastion stood up.

"I have to fill out some forms to adopt you. Do you want to come say goodbye?" He asked the boy. Harry's smiled dropped a bit, remembering that he was going to be leaving Samantha behind. He nodded and sadly and followed the older man out the door. They walked to Samantha's office to see her pulling out so paper. Harry walked over to her with watery eyes.

"I forgot i was going to be leaving you," He mumbled. Samantha cleared her dry thoart, and blinked back her tears as she gathered the black-haired boy in her arms. She held him tightly, almost not wanting to let go. She pulled him back enough to see his face.

"I love you, Harry, and I'm going to miss you, but I am truly happy for you. I knew you didn't want to go with the Potter's when the time came, and know you don't have to. Don't worry about anything else, just go and have fun, okay Harry? Promise me one thing?" She demanded. He nodded.

"What is it,"

She gave him a weak smile. "Promise me, that you will have the time of your live, and don't ever look back. You birth parents were fools to give you up, and never think other wise. You are are a bright, cute, sweet, and kind young man, and anyone would be a idiot not to want you," She whispered. Harry bit his lip.

"I promise. Goodbye, Sammy," He croaked out her nickname. She grabbed him in another hug before letting go and standing up. She wipped her eyes and watched him walked out the room. She turned back to the man, and tried to gather herself before speaking.

"Oh, Well. Mr. Greengrass? Um, Okay, so. Here are the papers you need to sign so I can file them in the system." She said.

Sebastian shook his head and he pulled out his wand and pointed it out her before muttering a few words.

"There never was or never been a Harrison Potter here. He never existed. You've never heard of Magic, Wizards or Witches at all," he said clearly.

She nodded with glazed brown eyes.

"There never was a Harrison Potter here, never heard of the name. Never heard of magic, wizards or witches in all my life," she mumbled.

Sebastian smiled, pleased with his work, though he felt bad about Harry having to lose the women who clearly loved him, but it was for the best, or so he thought. Samantha walked numbly out the room. Sebastian went to work going on the computer, grudgingly happy he took that Muggle studies class. He went to the files and deleted anything with Harrison on there, then went through everything in her office before destroying them, and walking out. He went to Harry's room and smiled. Yes, welcome to the family indeed.


	3. Chapter 3: Lily's Regret

A/N: This was newly Beta'd by Ravenic Tauro who used to be Shadow Raven.

Info: This is a wrong Boy-Who-Lived story. I've read a few and decide to make my own. I'm not copying anyone before I start. I just got inspired. There will be a few things from the books in here. If you find them, well okay. Now this will be a grey Harry. It means he likes both the dark and light. His in the middle. This **WILL **be **OCC, **and **NC**. Now this is the last warning if you don't like **turn around**! Oh and this is my first time writing in third person.

Chapter 3: Lily's Regret

Lily Potter starred outside the window in her private study. Outside, her son Alexander Potter was with his father as he taught him how to ride a broom. Lily turned away from the window in disgust. Her baby wasn't here. It should be Harrison out there too, learning how to ride a broom, and spending time with his family; not being stuck in an orphanage, with probably no idea about his magical heritage. She sighed as she thought about Harrison. His messy black hair, so much, like his father's, but his eyes, those eyes, that were so much like her own to the last gleam. He would no doubt be very handsome when he gets older with many girls begging their parents to agree to a marriage contract.

Lily got up and passed a picture of Alexander's, or Alex as she taken to calling him, 7th birthday party. Everyone was there; it was a huge blow-out bash. Alex had everything he wanted there; 9 different types of cakes, 3 mountains of presents from everyone who attended, a bunch of people praising him including his friends, and his father wearing a big grin. Lily couldn't bear to be there for more than 3 hours.

Next to that picture was one of all of them together at Lily's birthday. It was a small party with the Longbottom's there, but they didn't stay long since Neville had a diaper rash, and was a bit cranky. Sirius was next to Lily with an arm thrown over her shoulder, holding Harrison close. James was on Lily's other side hugging her, and smiling largely at the camera. On the other side of him was Remus, holding Alexander, who was crying making Remus look down.

Lily sighed, and felt her heart clinch a little looking at her friends, no, family. That's what Sirius and Remus was-were, her family, but not anymore. A few days after Lily came home; the guys came over, and asked where Harrison was. Lily still remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Flashback Start_

_Lily walked to the door and opened it. Standing there was her t__wo__ best friends. She smiled a__nd__ let them in._

"_Hey, Remus! I didn't think you were coming__ until__ a bit later. Sirius, no offence but what are you doing over here? __Whose__ heart did you break today?" she asked teasingly __as__ they let themselves in._

_Remus chuckled and kissed Lily on the check. Lily sighed looking at her friend. He looked tired and worn. His sandy brown hair had __some __grey already, and his grey eyes had __heavy __bags under them. He walked then walked into the living room where James, Alex, and Har- were. She cut her thoughts off. Harrison wasn't here._

_Sirius was staring at her pretending to be hurt._

"_Really, Lily? I would never break someone's heart," he said mockingly._

_Lily gave him a pointed look._

"_Okay, so I broke up with Sandy today," he said before walking by her._

_Lily rolled her eyes and closed the door._

"_Don't you mean, Susan?" she asked._

_Sirius paused before nodding, and walking after Remus. Lily smiled softly, the first one in days, before walking after them. She sat down on the other side of James and watched them play with Alex. It was only a little while after __that__ Remus look__ed__ around._

"_Where is Harrison at?" he asked being attention to Sirius. He looked up, then around too._

"_Yeah, Where is little pup? He asleep?" Sirius asked._

_Lily sighed sadly, and shared a look with James, one that didn't get missed by the two other Marauders. They looked at them with guarded looks._

"_Where is Cub?" Remus asked standing up, ready to pull out his wand._

_He felt something off, and didn't think they were his best friends at the moment. Sirius had the same idea, and already had his wand out. Being a member of the Black family, he was __definitely__ paranoid, just not as much as Mad-eye Moody, but like he always said or __yelled in your face__: CONSTANT VIGILANCE!_

_Lily __choked out__ a sob. "Harrison's at an orphanage," she cried._

_Their heads snapped to her, wands raised. They __knew that__ this wasn't Lily Evans-Potter. She would never give up a child._

"_Who are you and what have you done __with__ the Potter's?" Sirius barked._

_Remus was beside him growling, wand now turned to the pretend James, who sighed__ heavily__._

"_Padfoot, Moony! Calm down! It is really us I'll prove it. Remus you've been a wolf since you were 4, oh, and you had the biggest crush on Bellatrix back before she went crazy or simp__ly__ came out saying she was evil. You thought she was cute and maybe different from her family also," James said._

_Sirius __dropped__ his wand a bit and turned to look at Moony, with a look of disgust on his face._

"_Really, Moony? Bellatrix? Bellatrix Black? My cousin Bellatrix? Are you CRAZY!" he screamed confused for his friend's sanity._

_"NO, it was in my first year, when I first met her. Now, if you're the real Potter's like you say. Why is Harrison in an orphanage and not here?" Remus said, making Sirius __snap back them and__ growl._

_Lily couldn't take it anymore, and broke down in tears, her body racked with dry heaves, and sobs. __S__eeing it was really them, __they __lowered their wands. James sat Alexander on the couch next to him before running his hand over his face with a sigh._

"_You have to understand. Dumbledore told us, that because of all the special treatment Alexander was receiving there might be a chance that Harrison will grow up dark. We tried to protest it, we really did. But what he said made __sense__. Nobody ever notice__d__ when we went out__ that__ there was a second child. They only __ever__ saw Alexander. When we went to get ou__r__ family pictures taken, they asked who we were babying sitting. Plus, when Alexander gets older, it's only going to get worse. Also, he's going to have extra training and people using Harrison all the time to get to him. We don't want that for Harrison. Lily really didn't want him to turn out like her sister. You saw it at their parents' funeral. She slapped Lily, called her a freak, and said it was all her fought. We just wanted him to grow up normal, and not being in Alexander's spotlight," He explained._

_The two man felt nothing but betrayal, and disgust as they starred upon the people they __had once __considered family._

"_No, I don't understand, nor will I ever. I would never give my child up like that because of what someone said. He wouldn't never had the chance since we all would have loved them equally, Harrison would've understood when he was older, but you not giving him a chance made it worse. And you know better __than__ that what I __grew__ up with for parents, and if I managed to not be evil and kill, everyone then how would Harrison, being raised right? Have you thought about how he would react being brought up because his family didn't want him? Or him thinking that? What if that made him dark? Did you think of that?" Sirius spat at them. He didn't wait for a respond but stormed out the house, breaking all ties to the Potter family, his mind was only on Harrison, his pup, his godson._

_Remus stood there shocked. Lily was crying harder thinking about it more. They __had __made a huge mistake. James turned to Moony, with desperate eyes._

"_Moony? You understand why we did it don't you?" he pleaded. Remus looked tiredly at them, he couldn't feel anger, only disappointment._

"_Yes, but I wouldn't never though__t__ I __would __see the day that James Potter takes the cowards way out because his __is __simply too scared on how his son would've turned out. While __leaving Harrison to __live in a place with no family, Alexander is here, living the high live. You two truly disgust me," he said before turning and leaving._

_James starred at the spot his once best friends stood, shocked. He didn't feel anything else, as he blocked out his wife's crying and screams._

_Flashback End_

Lily wiped a few stray tears away. She wanted her son. Lily then felt determined. She wanted her son damn it! And hell better have fury for those who stand in her way. She marched out the room and down the stairs of the Potter's manor. She stumped outside with a furious look on her face.

"JAMES ADAM POTTER!" She screeched loudly, her red hair billowing behind her, with green eyes turning darker.

James turned to his angry wife with a crazed look in her dark emerald eyes. James swore they were turning blacker before him. He turned to see his son off his broom, and hiding half-way behind him. James gulped.

"Yes, Lily-boo?" he asked hesitantly, as if he was afraid she'd breath fire.

"DO NOT LILY-BOO ME! I WANT MY SON BACK! AND I WANT HIM NOW!" she screamed, her voice echoing and making near animals fly, and run.

James opened his mouth before shutting it with an audible click. He didn't show it very much, but he missed Harrison nearly just as much as she did. He just was able to focus and put the guilt to the back of his mind.

"Are you su-?"

"Yes, I'm BLOODY HELL SURE! LET'S GO NOW!" She said before going back into the house.

James grabbed Alexander and ran after his wife, glasses slipping off his nose. He caught up with her at the door.

"Lily, please. Listen to me, calm down. Let's talk to Dumbledore first and see what he has to say about it," he said hopping to buy some time to calm her down. She looked at him incredulously. He looked back at her confused.

"Dumbledore? Dumbledore? That same one who convinced us to give up our son? Are you crazy? What happens if he doesn't think it's a good idea? Are we not going to go get him?" she asked shocked.

James rolled his eyes at her. He shifted his hip that Alexander was on, thinking he was getting too old to be carried like that.

"No, we just going to get his opinion and see what would be better. That's all, if he says no we will still go get Harrison," he said simply. Lily just stared at him before nodding tiredly.

"We are going to see Grandpa Al?" Alexander mumbled from his dad's shoulder.

Lily nodded her head. Alex smiled, he wanted to see his grandpa, and he always brought such nice things. Lily looked at James and gave him a pointed look. He muttered an 'oh', before walking to the fire place. James looked down at Alex.

"Hold on tight," he said. He grabbed the Floo powder before throwing it in.

"Dumbledore's office," he shouted clearly before stepping in. He felt the tingling sensation before he stumped out into Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore sat behind his chair peering at James and Alexander out of his glasses. Fawkes trilled sadly at the intruders as though knowing why they were here. Before a seconded passed, Lily was right behind them. He smiled a fake smile at them and motioned to his candy that held a douse of calming potion, and a hint of controlling potion, at least to those who wasn't he.

"Lemon Drops?" he asked. Lily shook her head.

"We want to go get Harrison from the orphanage," She growled.

Dumbledore wanted to roll his eyes. He put on his simple grandfather air around him before speaking softly.

"I'm sorry, but I really can't allow that. It's time for Alex to start his training next week. Harrison is going to be neglected, and lonely causing him to grow resentful and turn dark. I simply cannot take that chance, for the greater good. You know he will understand once he's 11, only a few more years left. You handled this for this long, so you shouldn't have to deal much longer," he said.

Truthfully, he didn't want to deal with them much longer. Alexander was a little spoiled brat always talking about how he was the boy-who-lived, since he'd been able to talk and understand everything. He really didn't want to deal with another one.

Lily glared at James, who shrunk back a little before turning hopelessly to Dumbledore.

"That won't happen. Listen, we want our son back, please," he pleaded. Dumbledore getting tired with the short meeting nodded his head gravely.

"Okay. I guess we could get the boy a trainer too. Death Eaters are going to be after him to get to Alexander. It should be safe enough to find for himself, and watch out for his brother too," he said changing everything around so he could look like the good guy.

He didn't care about what happened to the other little brat, but he need Alexander to get himself killed, and weaken Voldermort enough so he could fight him, and finish him, taking the credit for everything.

Lily smiled thankfully. Not that it mattered what he said but the he had agreed. She grabbed Alexander and turned to them.

"It would be easier to apparate there," she said.

James nodded and she left with a loud crack. James threw Dumbledore a look before apparating after her.

Lily fell to the ground with Alex in her hands. She coughed and waited for James, who landed with a small quiet pop, and on his feet. Lily threw him an envious look. She always fell after she apparated. Dumbledore came a few seconds after them.

Lily turned and led them to the orphanage. James took one look at the place and then to Lily.

"You left him here?" he asked hesitantly.

Lily nodded feeling tears welling up. She let out a breath, forcing them back down before handing Alex of to James. She walked and knocked on the door. She was playing confident on the outside but really, she was panicking on the inside.

A brown-eyed blond, opened the door with a friendly smile on her face. She moved to let the family in.

"So, how old are you looking to adopt?" she said. Lily looked around before sighing. She sucked up her pride and talked to her.

"Um, I-uh-I don't want to adopt, well, I do. I mean, I left my son here 7 years ago because of a personal reason. I'm going to get him back," Lily said shakily.

The girls eyes dimmed a bit but she nodded and motioned with her hand for them to follow her.

"Okay, let's look get the papers. When you left him here, you gave up your parental right, so you'll have to go through with the adoption process again," she said. (If that not true, play along!) Lily and James nodded saying the understood.

"Why are we here? I want to go the park," Alex whined. James, not liking his kid crying turned to him.

"Sorry, how about after we're done here, I'll take you and your brother for some ice-cream," He said as Alex's brown eyes filled to the brim with tears. Lily recognized the sign, Alex was about to have a fit.

Alex not used to not getting what he wants knew what to do. He let out a high pitched scream.

"I WANT TO GO NOW!" he kept screaming jumping around.

He picked up a book and threw it at James' head. Lily felt so ashamed she wanted to crawl in a hole. James got up and tried to calm Alex down, who started picking up more stuff and throwing it. Dumbledore watched annoyed but with a small smile on his face. Maybe they won't get custody if the lady thinks they are unfit parents, or have their hands full already.

Samantha looked at the family with a deep frown on her face. She was already slightly irritated with them coming at 9 am with the kids sleep on a Saturday. Now she has had a little redhead kid throwing a tantrum like never before, and working at the orphanage and growing up here she seen quite a few. She was very much disgusted as the man gave into the boys' demands and promised to take him to the park later with 2 ice-creams, and buying him some candy later with a new toy snitch or something. The mother looked almost as disgusted as she felt.

"I'm so sorry about that," The redhead said.

The blonde gave a swift nodded and turned away from now quite boy. She loaded her computer and started up the program.

"What's his name?" She asked. Lily cleared her throat.

"Harrison James Potter," she said evenly. Samantha looked back at the women. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but no Harrison Potter has ever been here," she said.

Lily looked back at James who looked just as shocked as she did. Even Dumbledore was shocked.

"Um, who did you give him too?" she asked. Maybe they gave him to Mrs. Martian. Lily looked down mortified.

"I sat him on the door step and knocked," Lily mumbled.

Samantha's eyes grew wide. She turned to the computer and entered the name. It would come up with a match of every kid that has ever been in the system.

"Okay, I need his age, eye color, hair color, and any marks that can identify him," she said with authority. Lily nodded with tears fallowing down.

"Um, he is 7, with emerald green eyes, black hair, and there are no marks," she said.

While she was speaking, Samantha was typing. She waited, and when the results came up, there were none. She turned to the family and stood up sadly.

"I'm sorry; there is nothing I can do. He's not in the system and I've been here all my life, a Harrison was never here," she said.

Lily didn't hear anything but 'never here' and she started crying. James stood up with a few tears in his eyes too. He wrapped his arms around his wife, put his face in her hair, and let some more tears leak out.

Dumbledore stood up and looked with women in the eyes. He gently went into her mind, only to find out she was telling the truth. He pulled out and sighed regretfully. What Dumbledore didn't notice that if he tried harder he would've known instantly that her memories had been changed.

Samantha saw the crying couple and felt a bit of guilt. The child was lost, and probably dead too. She walked out the office leaving it open for them so they could have time to process it in peace. Sam walked back to her room and felt something trying to push through her mind. She saw a glimpse of a little black-haired boy, with green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, but as quick, as it came it was gone. She shook her head confused and wondered where that came from. She shrugged and thought she must have seen him when at the store, park, or somewhere.


	4. Chapter 4: Christmas

Info: This is a wrong Boy-Who-Lived story. I've read a few and decide to make my own. I'm not copying anyone before I start. I just got inspired. There will be a few things from the books in here. If you find them, well okay. Now this will be a grey Harry. It means he likes both the dark and light. His in the middle. This WILL be OCC, and NC. Now this is the last warning if you don't like turn around! Oh and this is my first time writing in third person.

This chapter was beta'd by Ravenic Tauro

Chapter 4: Christmas

Inside a clear blue room, a raven-haired child slept. The door creaked opened, and a little girl slithered her way in without making a sound. She was wearing green pajamas that had red lining; her golden hair tied back in a loose ponytail. She tiptoed carefully to the silver sheet bed, before climbing in it slowly. She crawled over to the sleeping boy and smiled. She pushed on his shoulder.

"Harrison" her small voice called out.

The boy did nothing but turn to the right. The girl huffed before trying again, a bit louder.

"Harrison" she said as loud as she could without screaming.

Harrison mumbled under his breath, before yanking his pillow out from under him, then covering his face with it. The grey-eyed girl glared at him before letting out a breath furiously. She snatched the pillow from him before swinging it and smacking him in the face. He popped up and looked at her with dazed, sleepy eyes. She smirked.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" she screeched happily.

He looked at her with owlish eyes before looking at the clock on his headstand. It read 4:21 am. He turned back to the girl.

"What the bloody hell is your problem?" he asked with no emotion.

The girl gave him a pointed look like he was stupid before getting off the bed.

"It's Christmas! I want to open my presents, now! In addition, I couldn't sleep. So, get your butt up, and let's go wake mum and dad," she both explained and ordered. She skipped out the room and closed the door behind her.

Harrison sighed, and let his body fall back. His new sister was crazy for waking him up this early.

"Get up, Harry! Don't you dare fall back to sleep, or I'll hurt you, I swear I will" Daphne's sweetly sick voice called from behind the door.

Harrison or Harry, both which he was called often, got up and decided to make his bed. It was still early; he didn't need to change out his sleepwear. Besides, where was the fun in that?

As Harry made his bed, he let his thoughts drift. It's been five months since the Greengrass' had adopted him. He was now, Harrison (Harry) James Potter-Greengrass. Nobody knew about the Potter name though, except them. He taught how to do magic via a private teacher, just like Daphne was. Apparently, mostly every pureblood had a private teacher before going to Hogwarts, or some purebloods do. Harry even had two wands. He remembered getting them as if it was yesterday.

Flashback Start

_Harrison tugged on his new robes that his new mum just brought him. She made him change out the muggle clothes to go to the Alley. Daphne was walking beside him, wearing some powder blue robes, which was her favorite color. Just one of the things Harry learned about her so far. _

_"Okay, Harry! Now, we go get you wands. You'll both have two. One is to practice on when at home. The other is to take to school. The one you take to school will be charmed to alert people whenever you do underage magic, even if it be accidental magic. They could expel you for using magic outside of school. However, Sebastian and I want you both to learn everything there is to know, that's where the other wand comes in. The second wand won't have a tracker on it, therefore you can use it wherever, and won't get caught" she explained winking at the end. Harry smiled at the thought of getting two wands. _

_This was going to be the best. They walked towards a shop called Ollivander's Wand Shop. Harry took a deep breath before walking in with his new family behind him. A man with grey hair, and weird silver eyes smiled at the family._

_"Ah, Mrs. Greengrass! Such a pleasure to see you again. I was wondering when I was going to see your kin in here. Oh, I seem to be misinformed. I didn't know you had a second child. Hmm, let me look at you. Uh-hm! Just as I thought! Harry Potter. Look so much like you father, but with your mother's eyes" the man trialed off. Harry growled._

_"They aren't my parents. Isobell's my mum now," he barked. _

_The old man looked a bit taken back before nodding and returning to Mrs. Greengrass. _

_"Oh, Okay. So, Isobell, does your wand still work properly? It's 11 ½ inches pine wood with dragon scale core correct?" he asked. Isobell smiled at the old man and nodded._

_"Yes, it still works fine Mr. Ollivander, just like the day I got It." she replied._

_Ollivander nodded absently._

_"Good, good! Now, let's start on finding these two a wand. Though they seem to be a little young?" he spoke. Isobell smirked a bit._

_"Yes, Harrison is 7, and Daphne's about to be on September the 1st. Oh, and they will both need two wands. One for school of course, and one to practice with at home without having in problems" Isobell told the man. _

_Mr. Ollivander nodded; many people did that sometimes. He then grabbed a tape measure of some sort._

_"Okay, the little girl first. Which is your wand hand; Left or Right?" he asked._

_Daphne held out her right hand. He nodded then put the measure to her arm, then around her head, then her nose. Daphne looked at the strange man curiously, as Isobell chuckled at his antics._

_"Hmm, Okay, I think I have one. Hold on!" He told her, as he walked down an aisle and grabbed a latter before disappearing into the shelves._

_"Ah, there it is. Here Ms. Greengrass, try this" he said holding out a wand to her. _

_Daphne grabbed it in her hands and waved it around. Much to her displeasure, nothing happened. Mr. Ollivander sighed then grabbed it back._

_"Okay, hmm. Let's see. Oh, Okay, give this a wave" he said after putting the old wand up, and grabbing a new one. _

_A light colored wand was very straight and looked twisted around but still smooth. Daphne grabbed it and twirled it around bright blue sparks fell out. Mr. Ollivander sighed happily._

_"Ah, Ivory wood with vampire venom, and 10¾ inches. Interesting, one of my unique creations. Rather sturdy and powerful. Great for Charms. Yes, very powerful indeed." he muttered. _

_Daphne smiled and looked at Isobell. She looked proud of her daughter. She then cleared her throat._

_"Okay, we'll take that one, and now for her other one." she said. Mr. Ollivander nodded._

_"Yes, Okay. I think I have just the one," he told them before walking in the back for another wand. He pulled out a box that was closest to him, and smiled._

_'Yes, this is it. Give it a flick," he said opening it, and handed it to her. A light purple color looked a bit bumpy._

_"Its Purpleheart wood (a/n: It's really a wood. Look it up on Google), with a griffon feather, and 12 inches. A great wand, very durable, and works great for healing. Yes, oh, um, here, give it a swirl." he said. _

_Daphne nodded, and took the wand. She did a circle motion and it shot out red sparks. Mr. Ollivander smiled widely._

_"Oh, yes. Very good, very good. Purpleheart is a very good wood for a wand, but is very rarely used since it's hard to find. Yes, very hard to find you see. Now! On to Mr. Pott- er, umm, Greengrass. Well, come here boy. Don't be shy." he said pulling Harrison to him. He walked to get the tape measure, and did the same thing he did to Daphne._

_"Okay. Let's try of with this wand," he said. _

_After that, they went through 11 more wands. Harrison looked at Isobell pleadingly asking when it would be over._

_"I'm not sure." was all she said. _

_Truthfully, she was getting tired also. She never heard of it being so difficult to find a wand. She wasn't sure they would find it after a while._

_"Okay, here. This is Cocobolo (a/n: Also a real wood). A very rare wood, almost so hard to use for a wand, but is greatly used in the muggle world for many things. Its core is a Basilisk fang that had some venom still on it when I made it. It's about 12 inches. Great for Transfiguration, and Dark Arts." he explained giving the dark red brown almost mahogany wand to Harry. _

_Harry grasped the wand and felt a weird tingly sensation coming out his body. A bright white light shot out the wand and knocked down two shelves. Everyone could felt the force of the light on him or her, blowing back. It went out shortly, and Harrison turned to look at the old wand maker, who was staring at the raven-haired boy oddly._

_"Amazing. I've made wands nearly all my live since I was old enough, and knew what I was doing. I remember nearly every single one have I sold, Mr. Greengrass. Moreover, never in my days have I ever seen a wand reacted that way for a wizard or witch. We could be expecting great things from you, Mr. Greengrass. Now, let's try and find your other wand, and hopefully next time, you won't knock anything down." he laughed. Harry grimaced. _

_"I'm sorry about that," he said before being cut off._

_"Nonsense boy! It won't take long to clean up! Just a little wave and everything would be back to normal." The wand maker said to the boy. Harrison nodded and looked at Isobell. She smiled lightly at the boy._

_"I knew you were powerful, Harrison." she told him. He smiled relived. Why? Isobell didn't know._

_Daphne walked up to him and laughed. "That was so cool. I wish my wand would've done that. Anyway, I hope this one doesn't take long, it was about time you found It." she said. Isobell rolled her eyes at her daughter. _

_Mr. Ollivander came back, Harrison didn't notice he was gone, and had a wand in his hands. _

_"After that display, I decided to go get another powerful wand," he said. _

_He handed Harrison the wand, who in turn gave a small flick. Bright gold spark came out, it was more than what happened for Daphne but still less on what happened before. _

_"Ah, interesting. Now, as I said before. I remember every single wand I sold, roughly. This wand is Holly wood, with a Phoenix feather. It's quite odd that you would get this wand. You see Mr. Greengrass, that particular Phoenix gave only two feathers, and two feathers only. The first gave your brother or Alexander Potter that scar. He came and got his wand a few weeks ago. This was the first wand I let him try. In the end, he got ash with Unicorn hair, nothing special. Oh, where was I? Hmm? Oh, yes. The other Phoenix feather belongs to the wand that You-Know-who has. It seems I was right when I said, we shall be expecting great things from you." _

Flashback End

Harry very much loved his new family, even with the short amount of time they had spent together. They taught him everything about being a pureblood. How to act, manners, being the heir, everything. Sebastian and Isobell where the nicest adults he ever meet, and handled him just like Daphne. Harry even started calling them mum and dad. He also got along great with Daphne. She was like the annoying little sister that you loved to hate.

"HARRISON! COME ON NOW!" Daphne voice, suddenly shrill, shrieked.

Harry sighed and walked to the door and opened it. Daphne was standing there with her hands on her hip, glaring at Harry the best way a 7-year-old can. Harry nodded as Daphne grabbed his hand and yanked him towards their parent's room. It still felt a little weird to Harry, calling them their parents.

They walked into the room, and looked at each other.

"Jump on them?" Daphne suggested quietly.

Harry looked at her before nodding and silently counting to three. At the same time, they ran and jumped on the two bodies in the bed.

Isobell woke up to a certain weight on her. She knew it wasn't her husband, it didn't weigh that much, and it wasn't her daughter, it weighed more than she did. She peaked open her eyes it was Harry. He smiled brightly down at her.

"Happy Christmas Mum!" he said. She looked over to see her husband getting the same rude awaking as she was. She rolled her eyes and moved so Harry fell next to her.

"Happy Christmas Harry. Let me guess you guys want to open your present's now?" she asked amused.

Harry nodded his head answering her question. Isobell let out a yarn and moved to sit up. Daphne crawled over to her mother and smiled.

"Yes, we want to open presents now. Oh, and Merry Christmas, mum" Daphne said.

Isobell smiled and kissed her daughter forehead before moving her to her other side like she did with Harry.

"Alright, how about this. We go downstairs and eat whatever the house elves made for today. We then spend all day playing with everything," she asked.

They nodded eagerly.

"Okay, come one sweeties. Let's go to the dining room," she said.

The little kids didn't even wait to hear the end of her sentence before hopping off and running out of the room. Isobell looked at her husband.

"You think we should've played sleeping like the dead?" she asked jokingly. He looked at the door and nodded.

"Merry Christmas, love" he said, leaning over to give her a kiss. She pulled back and pointed a finger at him.

"Don't try you try anything Mr. Greengrass! No need for the kids to come up here to see what's taking us so long, and find us in a non-kid friendly position" she mocked scolded him.

He laughed and nodded getting of the bad. Isobell got out the bed and gave a yawn.

"Those kids are going to be the death of us, Love," she said looking at the time. She and her husband walked down stairs and into the dining room where the house elf Trixy was scolding the two little ones.

"Trixy, what did they do" she said entering the room fully. The house-elf looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Mistress Greengrass. Trixy was fixing the food, for yous to be eating, when the little ones start trying to mess with the food, Mistress. The food is almost done, Mistress. Should Trixy and the others bring the food out for Mistress and her family," the elf said. She nodded at the house-elf.

"Yes, thank you Trixy. And I'm sorry about them bothering you" she said before the thing walked out. She turned to the kid, who were looking down at the floor intently, and rolled her eyes.

"You two should leave the house elves alone, the poor little things. Now, sit down at the table, and wait for them this time," she said.

They nodded and went to seat down in the chairs. She shared a look with her husband before sitting down on the side, next to her husband.

Another house elf came in, and snapped her fingers. In front of them, the table filled with food eggs, French toast, pancakes, fruit, bacon, and a lot more. They all started to fill the plates and started eating. The kids filled their plates with only a few things and wolfed it down the next second. Isobell cleared her throat.

"You're not getting up from that table until you've both ate a full meal" she told them. She inwardly smirked at their pouting faces complete with puppy dog eyes.

"Doesn't work anymore. Daphne did that all the time when she was a toddler," She said smirking as they pouted more. She grabbed the bowl of fruit, filled her plate, and started eating again.

Isobell looked at the kids' plate and saw they were empty. She looked at them and smiled.

"Alright, we can go open presents" She said. All three got up and ran to the sitting room. Isobell looked at where her husband once sat.

"I would've thought I married a child by the way he acts on Christmas," she muttered before getting up and leaving after them.

She raised an eyebrow when she saw them sitting down in front of the snowy white Christmas tree. It was filled underneath full of presents for all of them. She walked over and sat in her husband's lap. She smiled a little when she felt him drop a kiss on her head.

"This is for you. It's from me and kids" Sebastian said whispering in her ear.

She turned and looked at him before going back to the present. The kids turned to see her opening it. She ripped the paper of and opened the box. Inside was a silver necklace with a medium size silver heart pendent hanging from the middle. It had little green diamond all over it. It also had to little silver studs with a green diamond in the middle. Isobell let out a small sob. She turned around and hugged her husband.

"Thank you so much, I love it," she croaked. Sebastian let out a laugh.

"If I knew that's how you would react I would've given it to you in private, in our room, with the kids gone," he whispered quietly and seductively. She hit his shoulder softly and moved over to hug the kids.

"Thank you, too little ones. I really do love it. Ironically, green's my favorite color" she told them. She turned to Sebastian.

"Can you put it on?" she asked. He nodded and grabbed the necklace. She help up her hair and look as the necklace was put on. She grabbed the earring and put them on then turned to the kids.

"Alright, let's start on your parents" she said. She started looking at the names and handing them to the right kids.

Harry looked down at his first present. He opened it and saw a little gold ball. He looked at Sebastian confused, who gave a soft laugh.

"It's a snitch, Harry. Remember, when I said you would make a great seeker since you're got the build for it" He explained. Harry felt a bit like slapping himself upside the head.

"Oh, I knew that" He lied.

Everyone laughed but Harry understood they were laughing with him.

"Here, Daph! Dad took me to go get it," Harry said reaching over to grab a badly wrapped present and thrusting it towards her.

She took it eagerly and ripped off the paper. A silver necklace was shaped like an eight, her favorite number, with diamonds decorating it. She sat it down nicely then launched herself at Harry.

"I love it, Harry! Me and Mom got you something" She said letting him go to get a perfectly wrapped, slightly long gift with his name written on it, in what looked like crayon.

He took and kissed his sister's cheek. He opened it careful and saw it was a muggle guitar, which was completely black. He smiled as he plucked the strings. He had wanted ever since he saw it when they went to visit the Muggle world to get a few things for potions that they didn't sell in Diagon Alley. He put it down just as careful and hugged his sister fiercely.

"I love it too! How did you know I wanted it?" He asked.

He knew he never once said anything, since it was a muggle thing. She rolled her eyes.

"You were almost drooling over it. So a few days ago, I told mom you were looking at it and we went to go buy you one. There are also some books and things on it" she said. He hugged her one more time before turning to his new mother.

"Thank you so much, for everything," He said quietly.

He really did mean everything; taking him in, treating him as if he was their own, making him feel welcome like family, and saving him from going back towards his ex-family. Isobell hugged her new son tighter making sure he felt her love for him, it was only a little while but she truly did love him as if he was her own.

After that, the family shared many laughs and thanks as they spent the rest of the morning opening presents from each other. In the afternoon, Sebastian and Harry started male bonding playing on their broomsticks and racing around trying to find the snitch first, while the girls starred up and openly laughed at them when they missed it right in front of their face. The rest of the day was spent somewhat like that.


	5. Chapter 5: PureBlood Knowledge and Test

Chapter 5: Pure-Blood Knowledge and Tests

Harry and Sebastian sat in a room that resembled a study. Sebastian was sitting down behind a desk his hands folded tightly watching Harrison who was sitting in front of the desk. He sighed and sat up

"Alright, Harry. You will be going to Hogwarts soon, and I think it's time to tell you all I know about being a pureblood," He said.

Harry's green eyes looked up at him curiously.

"There is more?" He asked.

He thought he knew everything, but after his dad started laughing he decide he didn't. Sebastian looked at his son, laughing before trying to clear his throat.

"Oh no, son. You only learnt about the basics like how to act, eat, dance, things like that. I'm talking about all pure-blood knowledge. Most pure-blood and some half-bloods know this," He told him.

Harry furrowed his brow.

"I really don't get what's the difference about pure-bloods, half-bloods, and Muggle-borns. You never really explained it to me," he said confused.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in thought.

"I didn't? Oh, well sorry. Okay, so you see there are three types of wizards. The first is Pure-Bloods. A Pure-blood is a person whose blood could be traced back for at least 4 generations; parents, grandparents, great grandparents, and great, great, grandparents, you see? The farther back, the purer the blood, most people think. Half-bloods could be different; a pure-blood parent and a muggle or muggle born parent, or simply a witch who then married a muggle. In most cases half-bloods are from Muggle-borns who married a muggle seeing as a lot of purebloods have too much pride to marry a muggle or a muggle-born, though most marry a half-blood if they come from an old pure-blood line, much as you do. Now, muggles are non-magic people. If they gave birth to a magical child, which is somewhat common, then he or she is considered a muggle-born, like your birth mother is," Sebastian explained.

Harry looked every bit more confused at the end.

"Wait, so Mrs. Potter is a muggle-born? So, I'm a half-blood. I thought you said I'm a pure-blood," He said shooting out questions.

Sebastian raised his hands out with palms facing outwards in a calming motion.

"One question at a time, Harry," He said chuckling. "If you want to get technical, you are a half-blood, but seeing as the Potters is an old and noble pure-blood house, some might see you as a pureblood, especially seeing that you are the heir. The Potters are very old, and have lots of investments, and money, and more influence than anything. They've been around longer than most pureblood families, probably the same time around when the Black family line got started. Some even say they are direct descendants from Godric Gryffindor seeing as the only other house any other Potter that has been sorted is in Ravenclaw but that's it and Gryffindor was still a close call," He clarified.

Harry nodded, understanding it better.

"Alright, now what about heirs. You said I'm the heir to the Potter line?" he asked.

Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, and the Greengrass line," He told Harry, who raised an eyebrow.

"How does that work?" Sebastian sighed seeing this was going to be a long discussion. He had no doubt the boy would be in Ravenclaw.

"Right, so. Heirs are somebody who holds the right to receive a property, position, or title of somebody else when that person dies, basically. In the magical world it is basically the same things but more. Say if James Potter died, before you turned 17, you would be the person to claim the Potter line. You would get nearly everything, but seeing as you have a younger brother he would get something to, but if you were an only child, you would get everything. As a heir, you get most of the money, nearly all the properties, you would have to take over as Lord Potter, mange the investments if there are any, and I know there is, as well as making sure the line is continued by having at least one child, and you would also take over if the Potters have any seats on Wizengamot. Which means however many seats you have, you have that many votes dealing with things like if a person gets sent to Azkaban or not, to reject or try to push new rules and regulations. Basically, anything that has to do with the family, it's your responsibility to try and do it but for the most part if he doesn't die and you turn 17, you still get something, but not everything to control seeing as you both become Lord Potter same with Alexander Potter," He said.

Harry starred at his father in shock. He never really told him about everything that came with being an heir, and how much stuff you had to do. Then something popped into his head.

"What about Daphne? Is it the same for her since she's your heir?" He thought out loud.

Sebastian shook his head.

"No, and plus, once me and Isobell adopted you, you also became the heir of the Greengrass family, also. To your questions it's not the same for Daphne, it wouldn't have been either way, but you mother is already talking to your sister about being a how to act proper, and what's expected of her as a pure-blood young women," Sebastian told him.

Harry looked at his dad confused. Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed before running his hands through his hair.

"Dad, just wondering-"

"When are you not wondering?" He interrupted with a playful grin on his face.

Harry gave him a pointed look.

"You said I would have to carry on the line for the family line, if I'm both the heir of two family does that mean two wives?" He asked.

Sebastian shook his head slowly.

"Actually, you don't Harry. It all depends on you. It's rare when someone has more than one marriage contract, but if they do, it's up to the man to decide. You can marry two people if you want to carry on both names or you can just marry one, try for two heirs, and have one son with the Potter last name and the other with the Greengrass. Hmm, maybe when we should get a test done to see if you have any marriage contracts already made out. I'm not sure seeing as I married a bit before my dad died, so any contracts would go straight done to the next male heir seeing as there was already a Mrs. Greengrass and nobody would be able to break that unless it was the head of our houses. "Sebastian mused.

Harry followed along, but got lost a bit after 'Marriage Contacts'.

"What's a marriage contract?" He asked.

Sebastian slouched down and let out a harsh breath.

"Alright, so you know about life debts and things like that right?" Harry nodded. "Good, that's one way someone enters a marriage contract but there are also very different reasons. Okay, so let's say someone was about to get hit with the killing curse, and I pulled them out the way. They would've owed me a life debt considering I just saved them from death. In the end, I could take anything from them because of the debt. If I wanted their daughter or son, all their money, their house, anything, I would be able to take it without them being able to do anything about it. In some ways to settle the debts someone would enter their son, daughter, or future heir into a marriage contact. It's very simple all they would have to say is "I, enter their name, enter my heir into a marriage bonding contact with the heir of the, enter family name, so mote it be." It wouldn't matter at all.

Another way was for a family that was running out of money or influence binding themselves to a rich, pure-blooded family via a marriage contract. In this way their heir(s) would be cared for and their line would continue or to so their son or daughter would marry who they wanted, without having someone steal them away. By merging with a powerful family they would be able to do this." Here he paused to take a breath.

Harry nodded and wondered if he should be writing any of this down. Sebastian paused in his explanation and asked his son if he wanted anything to drink.

Other ways is by a family bounding to a rich, pure-blood family if they are running out of money, and wanted their heir to be cared for, was for friends with the family and decide they wanted to be real family, they want the power of merging with a powerful family, or to make sure a couple could stay together without someone else trying to steal them away before they could; anything. It's really doesn't matter," He said taking a breath. Harry nodded and wondering if he should be writing it down as well. Sebastian looked at his son and asked if he wanted something to drink.

"Yes, I would love something," He said in reply.

Sebastian nodded before calling for an elf.

"Robin!" He called.

A house elf with huge blue eyes and floppy ears popped into the room.

"Yes? What should Robin be doing for Master Greengrass," She asked proudly, or as proudly as a house-elf could.

"Could you bring us some butterbeer, and tart?" He asked.

Robin nodded before snapping her fingers. In front of both of them were a plate and a beer bottle. Sebastian nodded his thanks.

"Would Master be needing anything else? Robin would be pleased to get it for Master, and young master," She rambled.

Harry shook his head and Sebastian nodded.

"No thank you, Robin. You may go back to your cleaning or whatever you were doing," he said dismissing the little ugly creature.

Robin bowed before popping out the room. Harry took a sip of the butterbeer, loving how it slightly warmed him. They snacked for a bit before Sebastian decided to continue where he left off.

"Okay, now where was I? Oh, yes. Now, there is a reason you sister and other witches are supposed to act a certain way. In the wizarding world, women are not that much. Um, how to phrase it? All right, so in the relationship, be it a marriage contract or just a simple marriage or relationship, the man is able to control everything about his wife.

What to wear, what to eat, who to talk to, when to have an heir, if they have more than one child, everything basically. A man could cheat on his wife, have different mistresses but it doesn't hurt his reputation at all. Mainly, because most marriage contracts don't necessarily mean that the couple likes each other, they are just together because there are only a few ways to break a contract and it depends on the type. I'll get to that next but as I was saying, if a couple is only together for that reason then they only have to give birth to an heir rather it be male or female, it doesn't matter, they have someone to carry on the line, and that's that," He said.

He stopped to eat his last treat and gulped down the last of his butterbeer before continuing. Harry was looking at him eagerly; very different from the look of disgust he had on his face at first.

"Alright, so there is three types of marriage contracts; blood contract, abstinence contract, and magic contact. The first one, blood contract, is done by cutting the hand and mixing their blood when they are babies, and if they don't do that, then when they are old enough or at the wedding. It's also impossible to break. Next, an abstinence contract can be broken. It states that as long as the female remains pure, the contract will be intact. Therefore, basically, the man doesn't have to be a virgin but the woman has to be all the way up to after they are married. The only way for it to be broken is for the women to be intimate with someone, it doesn't matter with whom, it could even be her betrothed, the bound will still break. It has happened before, the poor women had to leave since she had been talked, and ridiculed enough about it. Lastly, a magic contract. They cannot be broken since if they are, the person would have his magic ripped from 'em, which is really bad," He explained to Harrison.

He nodded thinking of something.

"Why is it that bad to lose their magic, wouldn't they just have to leave like a muggle?" He asked. Sebastian smiled a bit shaking his head.

"No, if a witch or wizard gets their magic ripped from them, they would die within days, including muggle borns. Their body wouldn't be able to handle having a magical core with magic. Don't you notice that witches and wizards live longer then muggles by a mile or so? It's because of their magic; it's what keeps the practically immune to most muggle sicknesses. If a person is lucky, they end up like a squib, but still that's almost just as bad. A squib is someone who is born to two magical parents but doesn't have magic himself or herself." He said seeing Harry's coming question. "Squibs are treated worse than Muggle borns, and that's saying something," He finished. Harry blinked.

"Wow," Is the only thing he got out.

He never really knew that much about the wizarding world. He knew that it was way different from where he grew up at as a muggle, pretty much, but never expected all of this. He would have so many things to do with being an heir it wasn't even funny. Wait…

"If someone has more than one marriage contract, does that mean they would have to marry more than one woman?" Harry demanded.

Sebastian shrugged his shoulders.

"No, when it comes to that, the man has a choice. They could either marry all the women he has a contract with or marry just one, but he has to marry at least one of the women from the contract so that his family could save face. A lot of things might not hurt the man reputation, but going against what has been laid down for so long while will." He said.

"What about Daphne? What would happen if she was the heir?" Harry asked, thinking of his blonde sister.

Sebastian paled a bit before clearing his throat.

"It would mean the man she married would get control over everything that's deals with the Greengrasses, which is why so many pure-bloods want sons, to carry on their name. If Daphne was to be the heir and marry a pureblood, like Draco Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy's son, the Malfoys would get all the money, investments, heirlooms, property, everything, and she wouldn't be able to do anything about it," He said.

He was a little pale at the thought of his little girl marrying someone who was the son of a known Death eater. Harry, who didn't even know about Lucius being a death eater, didn't want to think of his little sister marrying the Malfoy spawn. He had met Draco before, and immediately didn't get along with him.

"Would there ever be a way to stop her from marrying someone?" Harry asked.

Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, the head of the house would be able to. It falls back to marriage contracts, both parties wouldn't have to like it, and by both parties, I mean the people getting married. The head of the house could have a say in rejecting the contract as soon as it's made. Of course, if they don't know about it, then they can't stop it. If someone wanted to put Daphne in a marriage contract, as the head of my house I would be able to stop it by saying "I, my full name, reject the marriage contract between, Daphne's full name, and the other's full name, so mote it be". Now, don't get confused Harrison. The head of the house and an heir is two different things.

The head of the house is the head of the house, he controls everything, he would still be able to even once his heir comes of age, which is 17. Say, you as the heir of the Potters, tried to enter your brother into a marriage contract, and the head of the house didn't want it, he could terminate it, no matter what. You could become heir even the head of the house is still alive. Like if my dad lived, I would've still been the heir, and you would have been my heir to once you came of age, but he would've been the head. When I die, the head of the house position would go to you, if I never had a son, only a daughter, they would be no Greengrasses left, seeing as once you get married, the female's last name change. Take Isobell for a second. After she married me the Dawn family was no longer known since she was the only child, and her parents are dead." he said trying to explain it.

Sebastian looked around the room before sighing.

"I think that's all for today. We've been in the room for about 3 hours already." He said tiredly.

Harry nodded and stood up before walking out the room.

He was tired too, with all of that. He walked up the stairs and went to his room. He closed the door behind him and walked over to the bed. He climbed in and lay on his stomach with his face down in the pillow. Harry very much wanted to go to sleep, but everything was just replaying in his mind. He hoped once he took the stupid test thingy, there would only be at least one marriage contract, while it might've been another man's dream to marry more than one girl, it wasn't Harry's, but hey, at least he had somewhat of a choice.

"Knock, knock. Can I come in, Harry?" Isobell voiced drifted into the room.

Harry didn't say anything, but she came in anyway. She closed the door behind her and walked over to the bed. She sat up and started running her fingers through Harry's wild raven-color hair.

"Are you okay, Harry? I know it's a lot to take in…" She said trialing off awkwardly.

Isobell knew she wasn't good with comforting people that much. Harry looked up before moving to where his head was in her lap.

"It's a bit too much." He whispered.

Isobell nodded, she knew it would be. As soon as he turned 17, he would be considered a man in everything, in the wizarding law, he was to become Lord Potter-Greengrass, and have to deal with everything concerning the two families. It was the thought of that, that she was somewhat happy to be a girl so she couldn't become a heir, or head of the house once her family died.

"Well, you have years to figure it out. Um, you go to Hogwarts soon, and I have no doubt that, the Potters are going to be there. Well, your brother is going Alexander is going to be there…" She said a bit hesitantly.

She knew her son felt somewhat of an intense dislike with his birth family.

Harry, who had somewhat forgotten that, paled a bit. He would have to meet his younger twin brother, and maybe his birth parents, too. Isobell stopped and looked down before asking a question.

"Harry, why do you hate them?" She questioned nervously.

Harry sat up and sighed.

"Why shouldn't I?" He asked.

Isobell had no answer to that. If she were in his place, she wouldn't like her family that much, either. Isobell hugged her son to her. Harrison licked his dry lips before trying to explain.

"They were supposed to be my family. They were supposed to love me, even if my brother was the boy-who-lived, not just give me up. Look at you, and dad. You both took me in, and treated me just like you do Daphne without a thought, while my parents gave me away before I even had the chance to know anything about them. You treat me as if I am your birth son, not someone you adopted or felt sorry for. You already have you own child, who could simply go before me just for that reason alone, but you didn't. However, they did, and we were both of their sons, but only Alexander mattered for them. They kept him, but left me with a note saying they would be back later when I turned 11, to take me to a school. They never checked up on me, or had sent me anything. It was like I faded to the back of their minds after I was left there." He said.

Isobell paled a bit, she never really thought of it that way and was somewhat mad at how they could give a sweet boy like Harrison up, even if he was still a bit young to known him.

Isobell just squeezed his shoulder in silent support. She decided to try and take his mind of things.

"Do you want to go take your test, today to get it over with? Daphne is going to have to take it to, so you won't be alone." She asked.

Harry sighed thinking about it before nodding. "Yes, let's just get it over. I'm really hoping I don't have any marriage contracts." he whined. Isobell smiled and kissed his head.

"Alright, get ready. I'm going to go tell Daphne, and Sebastian. Be downstairs and ready to go in 10." She said getting off the bed and walking out the door. Harry stared at her back as she walked away.

Harry got of the bed and went over to his closet. He picked out some muggle clothing his mom brought him, just some simple jeans, and a plain black shirt. He stripped out his clothes before changing into the muggle clothing, He picked out some plain black chucks, something muggle again, and quickly put them on. He walked out his room and headed downstairs, and into the living room. Daphne and Isobell were already standing around the fire. She looked at him and nodded. Daphne walked over to her brother and kissed his checks.

"Hey, bro! Dad had to do something real quick. You had to get a talk too?" She asked.

Harry nodded and she smiled at him sympathetically.

"Yeah, if it's anything like the one I had, I feel for you," She muttered before walking over.

Sebastian walked into the living room and looked around.

"You lot, ready?" He asked.

Everyone nodded and he smiled.

"Alright." He said walking and grabbing the Floo powder. He threw it into the fire before stepping in. "Gringotts Wizarding Bank," He said clearly before he transported through the flames.

Isobell motioned for them go to first. She handed some of the powder to Daphne, who griped it tightly before doing the same thing. Harry went up to, Isobell and opened his hand. Isobell handed him the powder and signaled for him to go. He threw it into the blaze, and stepped into.

"Gringotts Wizarding Bank," He shouted before he felt himself going throw a tube.

He stumbled out the fire and landed flat on his face. He looked up to the smiling faces of his sister, and father. He sneered playfully at them, before standing up and dusting himself off.

"It's a shame, every time we use the Floo, I always end up falling on my face." He muttered before the fire flared green again and Isobell stepped out.

Sebastian smiled and kissed his wife on the lips before walking over to the front desk. A goblin sat upon a chair looked up and asked for a key. Sebastian shook his head.

"No key. We are here to take a Heritage test, on both our daughter, and our adoptive son." He told the goblin, who looked up and nodded.

"Follow me," He said in a rude, gruff voice.

Daphne looked hesitant to go near the thing, and nobody blamed her, goblins were not known for being pretty or nice. They walked into a room and the door closed behind him. The two adults sat down, and waited. The goblin walked over with a thin, brown paper, and sat it on the desk.

"Who goes first?" he asked.

Harry stepped behind Daphne and gave her a little push. She turned around and frowned at him before walking up to the goblin.

"Um, I guess I will." She said nervously.

He nodded, and pulled out a small dagger. Daphne jumped and moved away. The goblin showed no move of being offended, but annoyed. He handed the dagger to her.

"Just give yourself a little cut, and drop the blood on the paper. It absorbs it and tells everything, including hidden abilities you know nothing about." He said curtly.

Daphne looked around towards her parents, before grabbing the knife and cutting her finger a bit. A drop of blood fell on top the paper and writing appeared.

_Name__: Daphne May Greengrass_

_Sex__: Female_

_Age__: 11_

_Birthday__: September 1st_

_Parents__: Isobell Kamari Greengrass née Dawn - mother. Sebastian Daniel Greengrass - father._

_Magical Potential__: 789 % out of 1000 %_

_Heir__: None_

_Skills__:_

_Arithmancy_

_Charms_

_Potions_

_Talents:_

_Legilimency_

_Occlumency_

_Magical resistance_

_Blocks:__ None_

_Marriage Contracts:_

_The first born daughter of the Greengrass family is bound to the heir of the Zabini family by a Magical contract, stated 1895 - Lord Kellan Greengrass and Lord Leon Zabini_

Daphne read the paper out loud. She then paled after reading about the marriage contract, a magical one at that, meaning if she didn't do it, she would lose all her magic. She felt simply ill, like she was going to be sick. She threw the paper down and wobbled over to a chair to sit down. Isobell shared a look with her husband and got up to confront her daughter. Sebastian sighed a bit.

"Blaise Zabini, the heir to the Zabini Family now is Blaise. He's 3 months older then you. I'll set up a day for you two to meet," He sighed.

Harry felt his blood boil a little at the thought of his younger sister marring a guy older then her, even if it's by 3 months. To make it worse, he didn't know this Blaise. He growled a bit under his breath, looked over to see on Daphne, she was pale, and looked to be in shock. The goblin, which simply didn't care sighed loudly, and turned to Harry.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

Harry looked around trying to avoid it before nodding and stepping up. He took the dagger and nicked his finger. He dropped the blood on the second paper the goblin gave him and watched how like with Daphne's, the writing started to appear.

_Name__: Harrison James Potter-Greengrass_

_Sex__: Male_

_Age__: 11_

_Birthday__: July 21st_

_Parents__: Lillian Reese Potter née Evan – __biological __mother. James Adam Potter – __biological __father. Isobell Kamari Greengrass née Dawn - adoptive mother. Sebastian Daniel Greengrass - adoptive father._

_Heir__:_

_First Heir of the Noble and Ancient house of Potter_

_First Heir of the Noble and ancient house of Greengrass_

_Magical heir of the Noble and Ancient house of Slytherin_

_Skills__:_

_Dark Arts_

_Transfiguration_

_Ancient Runes_

_Talents:_

_Legilimency_

_Occlumency_

_Magical resistance_

_Metamorphmagus_

_Parseltongue_

_Blocks__: None_

_Marriage Contracts:_

_Heir of the Potter family is bound to the first female of the Lupin Family in abstinence contract, stated 1979- Lord James Potter, and Remus Lupin._

_First Male of the Greengrass family is bound to the first born daughter of the Tonks family by a Magical contract, stated 1968 - Lord Sebastian Greengrass and Ted Tonks._

_Heir of the Greengrass family is bound to a Daughter to the Bones family by a Magical contract, stated __1965 __- Lady __Anastasia Morgana Greengrass nee Davis__ and Lady Athena Bones nee Coleman._

_Heir of the Potter Family is bound to the first born daughter of the Davis Family by a blood contract, stated 1962 - Lord Harold Potter and Lord Micheal Davis_

_Heir to the Greengrass family is bound to the fourth born daughter of the Vladimir family by an abstinence contact, stated 1746 - Lord Alistair Greengrass and Count Vladimir._

Harry read the paper to himself quietly. His mind filling with questions, about everything. He understood about the marriage contract, but…

"What does this all mean?" He asked handing the paper to his father.

Sebastian grabbed the paper and looked over it before sighing.

"Well, I understand you being the heirs to the Potter, and Greengrass family but I'm curious on how you are the magical heir to Slytherin," He said.

Sebastian tried to wrap his mind around how Harry could be the heir of the Slytherin house.

Harry shrugged not seeing the importance of it. "Maybe it's a mistake?" He asked.

Sebastian shook his head.

"Not likely, the test never lies. Moreover, the only way you could be a magical heir is if the remaining heir transferred his powers to you, well not all of it but a half of it. We have to check that out later. Okay, so back to the paper. The skills mean what you are going to be gifted in or already are, like what comes easy to you. It's going to be Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and Ancient Runes. Talents are basically the same but things you learnt or are born with… You have Legilimency and Occlumency both what we have already taught both of you… Magical resistance with comes with the Occlumency training, it means you have a resistance to some curse and hexes, I think it comes from you being able to probably throw of the Imperio curse. It only works if you have a clear mind and are able to fight. Therefore, that's there. Um, Oh! You are a Metamorphmagus." He asked shocked.

Isobell looked up wide-eyed.

"He is? I never noticed anything! Wait! Remember when we cut his hair and it grew back the next day? How did we not see it?" She rambled.

Daphne and Harry looked at them in shock.

"What is a Metamorphmagus?" Harry asked getting fed up.

Sebastian looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry, Harry. It means you are able to change some or all you appearance. They are very, very rare seeing, as you have to be born with it. So it must come from your dad's side. Someone must have been one, and it skipped over to you," He explained.

Harry smiled eagerly.

"Well, is there a way for me to learn more about it?" He asked.

Sebastian and Isobell smiled.

"I'm not sure, I'll try and find something," Sebastian told him.

Harry nodded, okay with the answer. He then remembered what was under it.

"What is Parseltongue?" he asked.

Sebastian paled and looked down at the list before dropping it. He turned and looked at Harry.

"Have you ever spoken to snakes, Harry? Even understood them just one bit?" He asked.

Harry started to shake his head before thinking about a few years ago when a garden snake wondered into the backyard.

"Yes, once. Why is it bad or something?" He asked seeing the looks of pure panic on his parent's faces.

Daphne looked just as confused as he felt. Sebastian took a gulp before clearing his throat.

"Harry, being able to talk to snakes is a very rare talent. If more so, since only the line of Slytherins have it, and they are direct descendants. You see, Harry. That man, who attacked your house some time ago, was also able to speak to snakes. A lot of people consider it dark magic, Harry, and I do mean a lot. It's the sign of a dark lord some think. I'm not sure what else to say. Some part of me thinks it would be better to get it over with and tell everyone, but on the hand, I think you shouldn't mention it just yet," He said.

It was clear to Harry that his father really wasn't sure what he was saying, he was rambling at most. Harry thought he needed to be distracted.

"So, there are the girls I have to choose from to marry?" Harry asked.

"What happened?" He asked.

Harry smiled a bit before nodding to the paper on the floor.

"So, I have to marry one of the five girls? Do you know who they are? I would like to meet them, and get to know them. I want them to have a choice as much as I do, and if I have to marry one, I want someone who I could enjoy in my life with even if we don't love each other," He said.

Sebastian picked up the paper and Isobell moved next to him to see who the names were also. Isobell nodded.

"I know two of them. I know the Bones and Tonks. The daughter of the Bones is Susan. They died a few years ago by fighting some death eaters. She lives with her aunt Amelia Bones, head of the MLE, nice woman.

Then Ted Tonks, he had a daughter with Andromeda Black. She was disowned after marrying him because he was a muggle born, and she was from the darkest of pureblooded family. They had a daughter who is already at Hogwarts, she going to going to her 3rd year when you when you start. She's 3 years older than you," Isobell told him.

Daphne blanched, while Harry somewhat smiled at being with an older women. Isobell caught the look and smacked him upside the head while Sebastian started to laugh.

"Alright, so I know the other two, but I don't know the third one. I mean, I knew Remus Lupin, or some about him. He's a werewolf but he fights it….I bumped into him once or twice. Nice man… I'm not sure if he has any kids, so I'll have to look it up….The only thing is he maybe doesn't have a child, so the contract will fall to the next heir, which would be if you have a son.

Um, the Davis girl is Tracy. She has one older brother who has already graduated from Hogwarts. He works with Dragons. So you better be careful," He said laughing. Daphne couldn't help but to laugh too.

"Ha, just your luck. You might marry a girl with an older brother, who might squash you like a bug," She gasped out. Harry paled a bit before glaring at them.

"Who's that last one?" He asked.

Sebastian looked out the paper again and his face lost all color. "Bloody hell," He muttered.

Everyone looked at him in shock. Sebastian almost never cursed, and if he did, it meant he was serious and something was wrong. Isobell walked over to him.

"What is it sweetie? What's wrong?" She asked.

He let out a harsh breath. "It says he has to marry, Count Vladimir's daughter," He croaked out.

Isobell raised an eyebrow.

"Count?" Harry and Daphne asked in union.

"What's so wrong with that?" Isobell said at the same time.

Sebastian took a deep breath.

"Count Vladimir is the oldest vampire to date. He's the head of the biggest clan of vampires to ever be recorded. You have to marry his fourth born daughter. He has 9 kids, 4 are girls, and the rest are boys. The fourth girl is the youngest that I know but I think she is still older then you, by a while… I have to check on that too. Wow, you have some really bad luck, Harry," He mumbled.

He sat down still staring at the paper in shock. Isobell didn't know what to do but just put a hand on her husband's shoulder.

Daphne didn't know rather to laugh or not at the fact that any girl he chooses to marry, could cause him harm. One have an older brother who works with dragons, one has 8 older siblings, the other aunt works for the MOM, the other has a parents that comes from the darkest family yet and probably knows a thing or two, and probably the last one has a wolf for a father. She couldn't help but to let a small giggle. She was lucky that she only had one marriage contract, and hopeful she got along with him.

The door swung open and the goblin that brought them in the room, walked in. He sneered at everyone.

"Are you ready to leave now, or do you want more time," He grumbled.

Sebastian looked around and grabbed both papers before walking out, everyone following behind him. He grabbed a hold to Harry and told him to hold on tight. Before Harry knew, he felt like he was getting sucked up into a tube before landing into his living room. He stumbled away and landed on the floor, his mom, and sister coming in right after.

"So, kids why don't you go upstairs, your father, and I have to talk," Isobell, said.

They nodded and left out the room. Isobell waited before starting to pace. She turned towards Sebastian.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asked.

Sebastian nodded. "That he attacked Harry that night, not Alexander? It's the only way I could make this work out," He said.

She nodded. "Same for me. Nevertheless, what if it more than that? He's the heir to Slytherin. He must have transferred more than just his powers to him. He made him his heir, which means, he, was really Slytherin's heir. We have a problem. We didn't notice a lot of it, when we got him we don't know how he acted before," Isobell said walking in a circle.

Sebastian sighed loudly. "So, what do you say we do? Just keep a close eye on him before he goes to Hogwarts?" He suggested.

Isobell shook her head. "Yes and no. I say we do that but we are going to have to do something else. We have to go back to that orphanage and get that woman, and question her about him. Plus, I'm sure she might want to see him again," Isobell said.

Sebastian looked down and seemed to be avoiding her look. She groaned.

"What did you do?" She asked tiredly.

He cleared his throat.

"I might have erased her memory that night of him and everything involving magic…" he trailed off.

Isobell stared at him. "Please, tell me that you didn't," She begged him.

He grimaced and nodded.

"I might have…." He started; she put her hand up to stop him.

"We have to go and find that women and try to get passed everything, or so help me you might want to get a mistress 'cause you won't be sleeping with me for a long time," She muttered angrily before walking out.

Sebastian sighed and followed after her.

If only they paid attention, they would've notice the little tuff of black hair peeking out from behind the couch…..if only

**Beta'd by Ravenic Tauro 2011**


	6. Chapter 6: Hogwarts & Sorting

Chapter 6: Hogwarts & Sorting

Harry sat on his bed thinking about everything that had happened. He'd never let it slip that he had been listing to his parent's conversation. He didn't drop any hints when they thought they chatted in secret. Harry didn't know what to feel. His was mad, at them, and at himself.

Samantha had taken care of him when she didn't have to, and yet he forgot about her. He sighed and looked around. It was today that he and Daphne were going to Hogwarts. Three of his possible future wives were going to be there: Susan Bones, Nymphadora Tonks, and Tracy Davis. He hadn't met them yet, instead opting to try and get to know them first before telling them.

"HARRISON! LET'S GO" Isobell's voice rang through the manor.

Harry sighed and got up. He looked once around the room before walking out and heading downstairs. His mother was standing there with her hands on her hips and her lips pursed.

"You know we are almost late?" She asked before pulling him closer.

She rolled her eyes and tried to flatten his hair, though she knew it was never going to act the way she wanted it to. She then gave up and growled.

"That wild hair of yours. Come on, let's go." She said.

He followed behind her and saw his sister in the same stance his mother was just in. She raised an eyebrow at him before turning her back. Harry shrugged, he was never going to understand the female mind, and wasn't going to try either. His trunk was already down, and his mother did a few charms and whatnot on it. It couldn't be touched unless he let someone; it was feather light, nearly bottomless to hold a lot of stuff, and was shrunk down so he could put it in his pocket, which he did. He could see Daphne had the same things done to hers.

"Alright, so we are going to apparate there. Harry, I know you don't like it, but it would be much easier. I'll send you both a new owl once you get to Hogwarts to write us letters and such." She rambled.

Harry knew she wasn't used to being without both of them there making noise. He grabbed her hand tightly, both for transportation, and as a form of comfort. She sighed and gave him a weak smile.

"Okay, hold on tight. On the count of three; one." She said before Harry felt like he was going through a tube at top speed.

He landed shakily on his feet starring at his smirking mother. He shook his head.

"What happened to two, and I don't know, three?" He asked.

She laughed before a small crack noise filled the air. He turned and saw it was his father, and sister standing there. Somehow, Daphne landed more gracefully than he did. He narrowed his eyes at her playfully; she just gave him a sly smirk.

Harry looked around and saw all the families their standing in front of the train. Some parents looked dazed, confused, and in awe.

"_Muggles_" Harry thought.

He continued to look around, his eyes slowly finding Blaise Zabini whom Harry glared at for a bit before continuing his observations. He saw a bunch of people and just turned around seeing nothing out of the ordinary, for a wizard that is.

He looked at his mom, who appeared to be trying not to cry. He rolled his eyes: females. It was then he heard a bunch of whispers break out and turned to see what was going on.

Lily Potter looked around at all the people at the trains cross. Everyone was whispering, and pointing at them. She fixed one a fake smile, her heart not in it. She looked around trying to see if she could see her other son; the one she gave up. She knew it was a small chance she would see him, she only knew he had black hair, and green eyes. That was nothing to go by; there were quite a few people who fit the description.

Lily sighed as her eyes looked around the third time; her son wasn't here. He wasn't going to Hogwarts. Did he even know about magic? Was he alive? Lily shook her head; she felt it in her bones that Harrison wasn't dead. It was a mother's gift to know if her child was alive or not, and he was. She just couldn't find him; she had lost him. And there was nothing she could do about it.

James was looking around the same time as his wife. He also felt the same as his wife, he missed his son, and just thinking about Harrison filled him up with guilt, regret, and anger. Anger at everyone, including himself. He raised one son, but it wasn't the same as raising both of them together, he never had the chance.

He ignored the flashes going off in his face. Once upon a time, he would've loved it, being famous and known, but it cost him one of his sons, and like his wife, his heart wasn't in it anymore. He smiled and looked at Alex - his other son. After they gave away Harry, and never found him, he and Lily tried their best to make up what they didn't give his other son, to him. James knew he was spoiled with all the attention he was given, and it was too late to fix it. When they found out about Harrison, they made him even more spoiled by giving everything to him to fix their guilt. James also knew it wouldn't work, so he just smiled and pushed the thoughts away.

Alexander Potter wasn't as dumb as everyone thought he was. He knew he was spoiled, and he knew that he would always get his way.

"_That's the way it always been, so why stop now?"_ He asked himself.

He stopped his eyes from looking around too. He knew about his brother, and how his parents had gotten rid of him. Some part of him missed not having a brother, his twin. It was almost lonely growing up. His parents really didn't trust anyone after Peter Pettigrew. Only a few select people knew about where they lived. It wasn't under any charm, but they just never invited anyone over, and let them think they moved somewhere else. The only friend he had was Neville Longbottom, and his was too shy, so shy that he blushed anytime someone talked to him. It was almost pathetic. He wondered what would've happened if his brother never was given away. Would his parents be as happy as they once were? Would they love each other more? He knew his parents rarely did anything together any longer. They were just too sad. With that, he felt some type of hatred towards his unknown twin brother. His parents weren't the same he knew before they left that place with him. Even as a five year old, he knew. Alexander was a lot of things, but dumb wasn't one of them.

Harry saw the source of the noise. Standing there, right in the middle of the crowd was the Potter family. The female looked younger, probably early 30's, with long auburn hair, and bright green eyes, so much like Harry's. She was shorter than her husband was, only going to his shoulders was. Her husband was tall, and thin with messy black hair, and brown eyes. Harry felt a shudder pass through him on how much he looked like them if someone looked close enough. However, what really bugged Harry was the person standing in front of them. A small boy with reddish brown hair, and brown eyes. He looked very much like the woman, Lily. He had an air of arrogance around him as he smiled for the pictures being taken.

He jumped when he felt a small hand come on his shoulder. He turned and saw Daphne giving him a reinsurance look. He smiled at her and turned to see his mom and dad having looks of weary on their faces. He shrugged his shoulders as if it didn't bother him.

"So, I guess it's time to get on the train?" He asked in order to change the unspoken subject.

Isobell could only smile faintly before nodding.

"Yes, I'm going to miss you two. And listen to me, no matter what house you go to, I'm going to be proud of you. Remember the rules also; no kissing, no disrespecting anyone, at least to their face, always listen to the teachers, and for Merlin's sake, try not to get into much trouble, Harry," She said giving him a pointed look.

Daphne and Sebastian chuckled a bit, while Harry tried to look innocent.

"Alright, you have everything right? Oh, wait, I packed for both of you. Um, make new friends, stay away from certain people, and have fun," Sebastian sighed, emphasizing certain.

Sebastian was still a pureblood, who didn't like traitors, even though he was neutral and never once made fun of someone based on blood. Harry and Daphne nodded, having already heard it before. Isobell let out a breath, blinking her eyes. Harry saw tears well up and started to back away; him and females crying didn't mix at all, so he ran like hell.

Daphne rolled her eyes as she saw her backup attempt to flee and grabbed his hand preventing him from doing so.

"I guess, I see you over break, mum," Daphne said giving her mother a hug.

Isobell squeezed her tightly before letting go and grabbing Harry to do the same. Daphne reached over and gave her father a hug also before backing up and waving. She grabbed Harry's arm and the both walked onto the train. They looked around for an empty compartment when they saw one that Blaise was in. Harry tried to speed up but Daphne wanted to go.

"Harry, I'm going to go talk to him," She warned him before letting him go.

She walked in and sat in front of him. Harry felt his big brother side rise up and started to head in to when Daphne turned and glared at him. He growled and glared at Blaise before walking away.

"Stupid Blaise," He muttered to himself. "Sounds like a girl's name."

He walked until he found an empty compartment in the middle of the train. He took his trunk out of his pocket and tapped it with his wand like his mother had showed him how and watched as it grew to normal size. He lifted it up and secured it in the rack before sitting back down. A sharp knock on the compartment door made his head snap towards it. He looked at it opened and two girls stepped in. One was a blonde with blue eyes, and the other was a black haired girl with dark eyes. Harry waved at them. The blonde giggled.

"Lo, I'm Hannah, this is Leanne. Can we sit with you?" She asked.

Harry nodded his acceptance and they smiled at him. They came in and Hannah sat in front of him, while Leanne sat next to him.

"Hello, I'm Harrison Greengrass." He introduced himself.

They nodded and smiled. Hannah looked around before staring at him.

"So, what house you want to be in? All my family was in Hufflepuff, I'm sure I'll go there," she said.

Harry felt she was a talkative person.

"I don't know. Probably Slytherin." He said. The girl, Leanne, looked at him shocked.

"Really?" She said with distaste in her voice. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, my mum and Dad were in Slytherin, but I'm not sure." He told her.

She smiled at him fakely and nodded. Hannah rolled her eyes at her friend. She smiled sheepishly at Harry.

"Sorry about her, she thinks all Slytherins are evil." She muttered quietly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and leaned back.

"I think we are 11 years old, and nobody can be evil by a house." She said simply.

Leanne huffed but didn't say anything. Someone knocked on the door. It opened up and a girl with bushy brown hair, and big front teeth walked in.

"Hello, have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one." She said in a bossy tone. Harry instantly didn't like the girl. Before anyone could talk a round-face, pudgy boy walked in.

"Have you found Trevor yet?" He asked. Harry rolled his eyes and stood up bring out his wand. The girl's eyes widened before she walked in.

"Are you about to do magic? Let's see than, a boy just tried to turn his rat yellow. It didn't work," she said sitting down next to a shocked Hannah. Harry raised his wand, and watched as Neville moved out the way.

"_Accio _Neville's pet Trevor." He said.

The bushy haired girl frowned.

"Hmm, well whatever you tried to do didn't work. I would say you should read a bit more before trying again." She said snotty.

Before she could finish however, a frog came flying into the room and landed in Harry's hand. He sneered at the girl.

"Well maybe you should, because if you did then you would notice that I used a summing charm, and he must have been father away from us then I thought. It works all the time, and next time you might want to think before opening your mouth, now get out." He growled.

He wanted to call her a few names but didn't want to get in trouble if she ran and told. She got up with wet eyes before nodding and leaving. Harry handed the boy the toad and went to sitting back down. Neville nodded a quick thank you, and blushingly left the compartment.

Harry saw Hannah was still frowning at where the girl had left.

"Can you believe her? What's her problem?" He heard her mumble.

She then took something out her pocket and held it up.

"You want to play some exploding snap?" She asked.

Harry shrugged and all three of them started playing. They talked about nothing and anything. By the time someone else knocked on the door, Harry could say he made a good friend, and that Leanne had warmed up to him, even if it was just a bit. Leanne opened the door and saw a women standing there with a trolley.

"Anything of the trolley, dears?" she asked.

They all stood up and started looking through it trying to find something they liked. In the end, Leanne only got a few different Acid Pops and some Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Hannah got a few chocolate wands, Jelly Slugs, and some pumpkin pasties. Harry brought the 10 different kinds of chocolate, Liquorice wands, Every Flavour Beans, and one Cauldron Cake. The girls looked at him shocked, but he just ignored it, he knew he had a very, very, sweet tooth.

Harry loved the candy and ate nearly everything in 30 minutes. Harry felt it was a good thing Isobell didn't know he was eating that much candy or she would ground him. He shared with the girls and laughed when they started to eat the beans. They only got so many good flavors, while Harry got them all; apple, banana, blueberry, gravy, marshmallow, toasted marshmallow, toffee, watermelon, spaghetti, honey, coffee, and cinnamon. He only got one bad one- spinach.

After eating, they finished playing snap. Then someone knocked on the door. Harry's eyes twitched and his hands itched to go to his wand. The door opened and a redhead with a 'P' badge on his cheat was there. He looked at them stiffly.

"We are almost at Hogwarts; you should be changing into you uniforms now." He told them before leaving.

Harry looked at him leave before turning back to the girls. They blushed and got up. Hannah waved at Harry.

"I guess... I'll see you later. Bye, Harrison." She called over her shoulder.

Harry nodded, then closed and locked the door behind him. He covered the window before reaching for his trunk. He quickly stripped and put on his robes before sitting back down and unlocking the door. A few seconds after he did that, Daphne walked in and smiled at him, her robes on too.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked, trying to sound like he didn't care.

Daphne rolled her eyes and smirked.

"I was with Blaise, two girls named Tracy and Millicent." She informed his sitting down.

Harry almost sighed with relief that she wasn't alone with just Blaise. Daphne caught it, and slapped him upside the head.

"So it okay for you to get to marry 4-5 girls if you so choose, but I can't even talk to my betrothed?" She asked dryly.

Harry thought about it for a moment then nodded.

"Yep."

She pursued her lips angrily, biting back saying something she knew she would regret. She stood up and stalked out the room. Harry watched her leave clueless.

"Was it something I said?" He muttered under his breath.

After a while, the train came to a stop. Harry grabbed his trunk and left off the train. A big man waved his arms calling all first years over. Harry strode over hesitantly. There were a number of boats and everyone was getting in. He got on in an empty one that was soon filled with a bunch of different first years. Harry ignored them for the most part, instead looking around seeing the site of the school as it became closer, and closer. He smiled as the boats stopped, and everyone being to exit. The school was truly a great sight to see.

Harry now stood in the crowd of all first years that were waiting in front of the stairs they had to walk up to get sorted. Harry watched as the girl Hannah, last name Abbott, got sorted into Hufflepuff. He continued to watch, and held his breath as Susan Bones was called. She was a bit pink-faced from blushing with long red hair, and hazel blue eyes. Harry didn't even know it was such a color. He clapped for her as she was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Greengrass, Daphne." was called next.

Harry held his breath as she sat upon the stool, and the hat put on her head. It was moment before the hat talked.

"Hmm, very cunning, and full of ambitions. I know just the place, SLYTHERIN!" He shouted.

Harry and the rest of the Slytherins clapped for her. He smiled at her as she passed. Professor McGonagall looked down at the list.

"Greengrass, Harrison." She shouted.

He let out a breath before moving up to the stool. He sat down and felt the hat come on him.

'_Hmm, interesting, very, interesting. You are who you are, but not who you appear to be, Mr. Greengrass, or should I say Potter?' _A voice said in his head.

Harry panicked for a second.

'_I'm not a Potter, I'm a Greengrass. Can you please sort me already?' _He asked mentally hoping it would work.

'_All right, Mr. Greengrass. Let me see. You have plenty of courage, but not enough to do something stupid or self-sacrificing unless it was for your family. You are hardworking, but not that loyal, again only to family and friend you would trust. You would be very good for Slytherin, very sly and manipulative, but not enough to try to destroy someone who tried to stand your way. However, you are very good at reading, and love to learn. Hmm, such a tough person to sort. Slytherin or Ravenclaw? Which do you prefer?' _it asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

'_It doesn't matter, just put me were you feel I would do better at." _Harry thought plainly.

It was quiet for a little while before the hat talked to him again.

'_Okay, just the place…_RAVENCLAW!" He shouted.

The Claw's busted into applause. Harry looked and saw Daphne giving him a sad look but a small smile was on her face. The hat was taken off his head, and he walked towards the table with the blue and bronze cloth. He sat down next to some random first, second, and third years. He met Terry Boot, a brunette male who just been sorted; Cho Chang, a pretty raven haired, freckled faced girl in her second year; Michael Corner, a raven-haired brown-eyed guy, who was sorted at the beginning; Marietta Edgecombe, a second year strawberry blonde; Anthony Goldstein, a blonde guy who was sorted right after Michael; and Padma Patil, a very pretty, Indian girl whose twin was sorted into Gryffindor.

Harry turned back to the sorting as Tracy Davis was sorted in Slytherin like Daphne. Harry wasn't sure if he would like her. She was pretty with long black hair, and bright blue eyes, but she appeared to be stuck up. Harry frowned and went back to watching. It was towards the end of the sorting, with only a few left.

"Potter, Alexander." She called out.

Harry almost cringed at the noise that exploded. Everyone was talking over each other, pointing, and standing up, it was ridicules. The boy walked up and sat on the stool.

It was only a few seconds before it shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!"

After that, Alexander swaggered over to the Gryffindor table were everyone was shouting and clapping. A pair of redhead twins were shouting 'We got Potter, We got Potter,' and was doing a silly little dance. What happened next was shock.

"Potter, Harrison." She shouted with a confused look on her face.

Everyone was quiet; you could have heard a bug make its way in. The elderly professor looked around thinking about something. She picked up the paper and looked clearly.

"Albus, we have a problem." She said clearly.

Harry turned and saw an old man sitting in the middle of the table. Albus Dumbledore, the greatest wizard ever. Harry felt some panic, hoping it never came out he was, used to be, a Potter.

"What seems to be the problem beside the boy isn't here?" He asked with a small twinkle in his eyes.

It was the wrong thing to say, since the noise was now louder than every wondering about another Potter. I tried not to listen to the noise and pay attention to what was being said.

"-ossed off." Harry could make it out.

He bit his lip with worry; this wasn't supposed to happen. He felt intense fear and looked over to where Daphne was. She was also pale, and looked at him with worry. A few moments later, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. Everyone turned silent to hear what she had to say.

"Well, it looks like a mistake. Harrison Potter is not going to be coming to this school. Now, on with the sorting. Malfoy, Draco." She shouted, acting like nothing happened.

It quieted down, but everyone was still whispering. After the last person was sorted, Albus Dumbledore stood up, and made a speech. Harry didn't care so he ignored the old man until he said a few crazy words. Harry raised an eyebrow and turned towards the plate, and all the food that magically appeared.

Harry ate and chatted with the people around him. It was still a slight buzzing in the great hall from what happened at the sorting but it was no matter. Once they were finished, the two prefects stood up and started to lead everyone to the Ravenclaw's towers. The perfect, Penelope Clearwater, cleared her throat.

"Okay, Claw's. This is our common room . Instead of a password, you have to answer a riddle. If you should get it wrong, you'll have to try again later, or wait for someone to come and help you. Does one of you want to try?" She asked.

Harry looked around before nodding and stepping up.

"I'd like to try." He said.

She looked at him before nodding and motioning to the door.

"Go ahead." She said stepping aside.

Harry could feel everyone eyes on him as he stepped up to the door.

"_How many letters are in the alphabet?_" a voice that was neither male nor female asked.

Harry opened his mouth to answer when he stopped. The question was easy, too easy for the house of knowledge. He then felt like smacking himself of course.

"There are eleven letters in 'the alphabet.'" Harry replied.

It didn't say anything, and Harry felt stupid for a moment before the doors swung opened. He breathed a sigh of relief. The riddle was almost hard, if it had been anyone else, they would've answered differently. Harry was patted on the back by Penelope.

"Congrats, Harrison, was it? Anyway, the riddles would be stuff like that. Most of the time, it's very easy like the one Harry answered. But you really have to you all logic when dealing with the riddles. They could be taken a few different way to some people outside, don't get fooled. Not all smart people are sorted into Ravenclaw. Now with that being sat, the board is over there that has stuff like studying sessions on there. Tomorrow morning, be up early to get you schedule for this semester. Now, each room has a list of the two other people you are going to be living with. So, Congrats on making Ravenclaw, and if you need anything, find me or Justin." She said dismissing them.

Harry looked around the common room, liking the homey feel it had to it. He went looking around till he found where the rooms were. The first one had his name, with Terry Boot's, and Michael Corner on it. He opened the door and looked around. It was a medium size with three beds. Two on one side, and one on the other. It had two desks, with lamps on it, and a door the leaded to what Harry hoped was the bathroom. He checked and turned out it was. It was completely white with a shower/tub, a toilet, and a sink with a cabinet over it. A little clothes hamper was in the corner. Harry recalled his father told him that Hogwarts held had house elves that cleaned everything.

He walked back into his room and noticed that his trunk was in front of the single bed on the other side of the room. Harry was a bit confused as he forgotten about his trunk, but then again, people did say Hogwarts had all types of Magic. He sighed and noticed he felt drained. He walked over to where his trunk was and changed into a pair of his pajamas, before getting in bed. The door opened and Terry and Michael were there. They raised an eyebrow.

"Going to sleep already, Greengrass? It's only 8." Terry said as he walked over to where his bed, and trunk was. Harry shrugged.

"Just tired, been a long day." He told them.

Terry nodded. "Yeah, I feel you. I'm a bit tired to. See you in the morning, Greengrass." He said.

Michael just ignored them and went to take a shower. Harry snuggled into his sheets and closed his eyes.

"HEY! Greengrass, Wake up! It's 7am. It's time for breakfast." Michael called out as he passed Harry's bed.

Harry turned over and groaned. He was having a great sleep before he was woken up.

"I'll be there in a moment." He croaked out.

Someone muttered okay before the door was slammed closed. Harry turned his head and glared before sitting up.

"Something is going to happen today, and I want to know what." He said to the empty room.

Harry felt something off when he woke up, and knew something was going to happen. Like the time his mother was almost hit by a car when visiting to the muggle world to by something for Daphne's birthday. Something just wasn't right. Harry got up and went to bathroom. He used it, then hopped in the shower quickly. After he got out, he put on his robes and left.

He walked out the common room, and went in what he hoped was the right directions to the great hall. It was, Harry felt to his relief as he opened the doors to see everyone sitting around at their tables talking. He walked over to his table, throwing a look over to Daphne that she picked up on, before sitting down next to Cho Chang. She looked at him with a curious glance.

"Are you alright, Harrison? You looked quite pale, homesick are you?" She asked.

Harry shook his head.

"No, just weird not being at home, but not homesick," He lied.

She gave him a knowing glance.

"I understand, I felt the same way my first night. You're not alone here, and you can always just talk to you parents. It helped that I managed to get my parents to send my old teddy bear for me. Maybe if you have something like that: something that brings you comfort, you should have your parents send it to you. Works like a charm." She said smiling at him.

He gave her a small smile back.

"Thanks for the advice. I'll see about it." He responded.

She smiled at him again.

"Glad to help. Oh, there is Penny; I need to talk to her about my schedule. Professor Flitwick will be bringing yours around in a second. Oh, look. The mail is here." She said looking up at all the owls that flew into the hall.

A rather regal looking white owl flew towards Harry. It stopped in front of him and hooted. Harry turned around and saw another owl go towards Daphne. Looks like mom and dad came through on their promise, we both got owls, Harry thought. He looked at it.

"Are you a girl?" He asked looking at her snowy white coat. She hooted.

"Alright, let's get you a name, how about Hedwig? You like that girl?" He asked.

Harry swore he thought she nodded her head. He blinked and looked down. Tied to her ankle was a newspaper.

"Okay, let's see what you have." He mumbled under his breath.

He untied it and then grabbed the newspaper, only to drop it in shock. He paled and felt his heart sped up a little.

"Oh god." He breathed.

Harry picked up the paper with shaky hands and read it to himself.

_**BOY-WHO-LIVED'S TWIN BROTHER!**_

_Yesterday, as we all know was the sorting for all first years; including the boy-who-lived Alexander Potter. Just so happened that after Alexander Potter was sorted into Gryffindor, another name was called out Harrison Potter. This was a surprise to everyone there, including the professors, who have never known about a Harrison Potter. Now you might think it could just be a cousin or a distant relative, right. Wrong! This reporter has done some digging. At first, nothing came up. Just the Potter's basic history, that only James Potter, head Auror, was the only Potter left with his wife. Therefore, that caused me to look into birth files. As it turned out, on July 31, both Harrison Potter, and Alexander Potter, twins, were born to Lillian Resse Potter nee Evans, and James Adam Potter._

_So there you have, The Potter Twins. Now, what happened to Harrison? For a second, I felt pity when I thought that maybe Harrison was killed the night You-Know-Who attacked the Potters, but after some more careful research, it turns out that both boys were admitted to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and both left after being deemed unharmed._

_So, if both boys were uninjured, where is Harrison Potter? The picture below is the only photo this detective was able to get. If you look closely on the forehead, under the hair, you would notice a little lightning bolt. Is it safe to say that maybe Alexander wasn't the boy-who-lived but his twin instead? Albus Dumbledore is a great wizard, but he is only human and makes mistakes._

_Now, back to the sorting. My informer tells me that his name was crossed off the list of students. To my information, this only happens in one of three things; They sent a letter to the school saying they aren't coming, common in muggle born families; Lost and not able to find; or killed. If the last two are the case, why did the Potter never say anything? Are they hiding something they don't want people to know? Have everything we know about the Potters been wrong? Are they really that nice, sweet family that child or children survived a very unfortunate crime? It's safe to say they didn't give him up because he was a squib seeing as he made it on the list of students. So what happened to that little boy? Is he still missing? Is he living with a muggle family without any understanding of magic? Or is has he gone to the next great adventure, the afterlife?_

_Well, if any, a child missing in our world is a very serious thing. If you have any knowledge or clues on the whereabouts of Harrison Potter, please come forward. We want to help that little child, even if his family doesn't._

_Rita Skeeter_

Harry looked up to see everyone reading the paper, including the Slytherins. His head snapped towards Daphne who looked just as much as he felt. Harry gulped; this was it, that bad feeling something was going to happen. Harry then knew; life at Hogwarts was never going to be easy for the use-to-be Potter.


	7. Chapter 7: Remembering & Second Day

**A/N: I am very sorry about not updating… I'm going to tell you the truth…I forgot… I could've sworn I had updated the story…But in truth when my beta gave it back to me; it was around my mother's birthday. I simply thought I had updated it, but I hadn't…Then from there, I haven't heard from my beta till today… And when he mentioned why I hadn't updated the chapter before, I looked and saw I never did... Trust me, it was quite a shock to realize I didn't. I swore up and down this chapter was on here, but *Shrugs shoulders*, I never had the greatest memory… **

**So, again, I would like to offer my sincere apologizes, and the permission to pm me and curse me out if I forget to update within a month! Lol… No, but siriusly! If I take too long, you may curse me all you want… And, I'm sorry for never replying to reviews… For some reason unknown, FN hasn't been sending me my reviews… I swore I hadn't got any for the chapter 6, and I was actually thought something had been wrong with the chapter till I looked and saw people did review, I just hadn't got the reviews, I only got the alerts…moving on with the chapter….**

Chapter 7: Remembering & Second Day

Isobell Greengrass looked around at the place where she had gotten her son, her second chance at being another mother to another child. She sighed and walked up to the door, and knocked. She waited for a while, all the while cursing her husband in her head. A blonde female with brown eyes opened the door.

Samantha gasped in shock as she opened the door, standing there was a very beautiful woman, and her self-esteem took a small hit. Then something else happened, her head got a small migraine looking at the women, and she could've sworn she had seen her before. She shook it off and opened the door.

"Hello, my name is Samantha Orion. I own this orphanage, are you here to adopt or just looking around?" She asked.

The women with long blonde hair, and green eyes stepped in.

"Um, yes, Hello. I was wondering if there was some place we're we could talk, privately?" she asked.

Samantha's eyes widened wondering what the women wanted but nodded anyway.

"Uh, yes, sure. Please, follow me to my office" She said closing the door.

The woman smiled politely at her. Samantha stood for a second awkwardly before starting to walk to her office. She turned her head over her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't get your name." She said.

The woman smiled apologetically.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Isobell Greengrass" She said replied.

Samantha brows fused, she heard that name before, hadn't she? Well, Isobell isn't common but Isobella or something similar was. She walked quietly to her office, trying to remember if she could recall meeting the woman.

She opened the door to her office and stepped in. Isobell closed the door behind her and took a seat in front of the desk. Samantha walked behind her desk and took her seat. She licked her dry lips and waited for the woman to start.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about?" She asked.

The woman, Isobell, nodded.

"Yes, you see, I wanted to know if you could remember this boy here. I think he might of grown up here" She said taking a picture out her purse.

She handed Samantha a picture of a boy around 11 years old. He was very cute little lad, who would no doubt would grow up to be very handsome. He had messy black hair, with bright green eyes, and a tiny scar peeking out on his forehead. Samantha dropped the picture in shock. This was the flash of the boy she had after talking to those people. She looked at the women in alarm.

Isobell was taken by surprise at her reaction. She thought the women might just say no, but the way she reacted as if she was scared, and recognized him. Isobell wasn't very good at Legilimency, but she did dabble at it when she was growing up thinking it would be cool to go through people's mind, but after a while, she just got tired of it and gave up.

She peeked into Samantha's mind and went through her memories. Isobell thanked Merlin that muggles didn't know Occlumency. She could see Sebastian wiped every memory that had to do with Harry, but she could also see he didn't really get rid of them; he had just simply put a shield on them. One that she had been breaking without even knowing it. Isobell felt bad seeing that the woman really loved Harry like a little brother, and they just up and took him away leaving her with no memory of him. She bit her lip and stood.

"Thank you for your help, and I'm sorry but this is going to hurt" She said.

Samantha leaned back as Isobell pulled out a stick.

Isobell pointed her wand toward Samantha's head.

"Clypeum patefacio" she whispered.

A bright light hit Samantha straight in the forehead causing her to fall back into her chair after she had stood up. Isobell lowered her wand and put it in her arm holster. She knew it was going to take about an hour or so to break down her shields, and for her memories to slowly come back in a way so that it wouldn't hurt her.

Isobell sat down on the chair and waited knowing that everything was going to take a while.

-HPatTL-

Sebastian Greengrass was walking down Knockturn Alley with a dark cloak wrapped around him and his wand in his hand at the ready. He looked and stopped at a bookstore. It was just a place that sold books with no regards to legality; it sold the darkest, evilest books you could ever find. Sebastian needed to see if there was something that had happened that night, something else that could've happened. He walked in and looked around. There was a man who was behind the counter, that was it.

Sebastian looked around feeling quite disgusted by some of the titles. He really wanted to leave so he started picking up random books before heading up to pay. The man looked at him.

"That would be 100 galleons" the man rasped. Sebastian glared at the man.

"You'll get 32, and I'll let you live" He growled out as menacingly as he could.

The man paled and Sebastian threw the money on the counter leaving the store. As soon as he walked out he apparated out the alley and landed in his office, right in front of his desk. He sighed in relief hoping never to go down that filthy alley again.

He sat the books on his desk and sat down in his chair. Picking up the first book, he looked at the title: _Mudblood's: __P__unishment and __T__ortures_. He paled and threw the book across the room in disgust.

"Maybe I should've paid attention to what I was buying" He muttered.

Something then caught his eyes. He picked up the book and started reading it. After reading so many pages, he paled again.

"Could it be true? I know Voldermort gave Harry something that night, but… Oh, god. I hope Isobell is able to get that girls memory back" He said.

He got up and sat the book down before leaving the room, muttering under his breath.

**-HPatTL-**

"Uh, what happened?" Samantha groaned.

She felt like something had been pounded into her head at lightning speed. Her eyes were blurred for a second, and she could barely make out a shape sitting in the chair in front of her. She moaned and blinked against the harsh lights. She kept them close for a moment before opening her eyes. She looked at the woman in front of her in confusion.

"Mrs. Greengrass?" She asked as it all came back to her, or at least some of it, but couldn't make any sense of it. Isobell gave the woman a sheepish look that didn't fit her face.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, but I needed to give you back you memories. You see something has come to my husband's and I attentions. You see, it's about Harry," She said.

Samantha leaned forward.

"What about Harry? And what did you mean give me my memory back? What happened to me?" She fired out.

Isobell sighed, and cursed her husband again under her breath.

"Okay, so the day we adopted Harry, my husband wiped your memory of Harry without telling us. I think it was for nobody to find out we have him when the Potter's came back. Earlier my husband and I took Harry and our daughter to get tested. It's a magical test that takes a drop of your blood and tells you about any skills, marriage contracts, or gifts you might have. In the process, we found out something shocking about Harrison. He was a magical heir of the person who tried to kill his family, the one who made his twin brother famous. Therefore, seeing as he is a dark lord, the only way he would've done that is unknowingly. What I, we, want to know is how Harrison was when he was growing up. Was he nice to other kids? Play well with them? Was there anything other thing other than magic that made him stands out? Those types of things, it could be really important and informational" Isobell explained.

Samantha just sighed and leaned back in her chair. She brought her hands up and massaged her temples.

"Okay, I can try, but a few things. How is Harrison, Harry? Is he okay? Did he ever find his family or whatever?" She asked.

Isobell smiled warmly.

"Well, Harry is doing great. He's a very fast leaner, and takes his job as an older brother very seriously. It's almost funny how over protective he is of her. I'd really hate to see what happens when she gets old enough to date. He hasn't made any contact with his family but he did see them when he was on his way to Hogwarts, it's a magical school kids go to, to learn. Yesterday was his first day; I haven't gotten a chance to mail him yet, but anyway. Harry is doing great. I love him as if he was my own son. Um, I know Harry misses you; maybe you could get a magical owl to write him letters and so. We use owls to carry things, such as letters, gift packets or anything really. Maybe one day, after Harrison comes home for winter you could come over and spend a day with him, I'm sure he would love that." Isobell suggested.

Samantha smiled.

"I would like that too, thank you. I was always worried about what would happen when his family came and got him, he always disliked them. I love Harry like he was little brother, thank you for allowing me to see him again. Now, about what you asked me. Just anything out of the ordinary, or just everything I could think of?" She asked needing clarification.

Isobell thought about it before speaking.

"Everything you can think of" She responded finally.

Samantha nodded and thought.

"Well, he was always nice as far as I could think. He only got into a small problem once, a boy here was bullying him, and he was started to get mad. Everything was shaking, and it felt so overwhelming. I actually feared for the other's boy life because Harry looked like he was going to kill him, and he was only 6! Um, there are times when he would appear older and wiser than everyone else is. There were also times when he just got to annoyed for simple things, and just growl. He always showed extreme or what I think is extreme magic. One day he was playing with some toys, just two little push toys; a lion, and a snake. I swear, the next thing I knew, they came alive. I mean, they really came alive. He turned and looked at me, and then they disappeared as if he knew I was scared. I thought that maybe it had something to do with him being a wizard. That's all I could think of really." Samantha said. Her eyes glazed as she thought back to that day.

Isobell nodded, committing the stuff to her memory. She stood up and held out her hand.

"Thank you very much for taking this easily and thank you for helping us" She said.

Samantha stood up as well and shook the older women's hand.

"No, problem. I'll do anything to help, Harry" She said waving it off.

Isobell smiled.

"I'll be in touch. I could have Harry send you letter from the school. If you see an owl coming with something tied to its leg, it's from us" She told her.

Samantha nodded.

"Um, I'll walk you out" She said.

The two women walked out the room before saying good-bye one last time, before Isobell disappeared with a faint pop. Samantha rubbed her eyes before closing the door.

"If I wasn't responsible for all these kids, I would have myself a drink. Well, maybe a little sip won't hurt" she muttered walking back to her office.

-**HPatTL-**

Harry laid down in his bed thinking about all what had happened after yesterday. The school wouldn't stop talking about it. At least a good half of the school sent owls to their parents wondering if it was true. The Professors were out of their minds thinking how they couldn't remember another Potter being born, the main one being the head of Gryffindor. She claims she was there when the child had been born and there was no way for her not to know there was a second one. Harry thought it was something that rhymed with a memory charm.

To make matter worse, his own house was looking it up. The house wasn't called the house of brains for nothing. Harry thought sooner or later, somebody was going to find out something. Harry thought he might just be paranoid but he couldn't really blame himself if he was.

He decided the hat didn't place him in the house for nothing. He would keep everyone from finding out. He just need to play a part, one about not caring about the boy-who-lived, and what ever happened to his brother. He would make it so he wouldn't come off insensitive, but that it just really wasn't his main concern. Anything to keep him from being called a Potter, and having everyone find out.

Other than that, Harry was okay, great even. His classes were all right. On Mondays he had Charms with Hufflepuff, Herbology with Gryffindor, then Flying Lessons with everyone. Tuesdays were Transfiguration with Slytherin, and History of Magic with Hufflepuff. Wednesdays were Charms with Gryffindor, Defence against the Dark Arts with the Puff's. Thursdays was Double Potions with Gryffindor, Transfiguration with Hufflepuff, and Herbology with Slytherin. Lastly, Fridays were Defence against the Dark Arts with 'Puffs, History of Magic with Gryffindor, and Astronomy with Gryffindor.

His first two classes were okay enough. They didn't learn anything just went over the basics of charms and the theory of it. Herbology was pretty much the same. Professor Sprout talked to them about the importance of the plants, how each should be treated with care, and how in the middle of the semester they were going to have a major project involving them having to take care of a plant and making sure it grew healthy. Basically saying if you paid attention in class then it should be easy to take care of them. Harry had decided he liked the first two of his teachers. Now, he had about 2 hours to himself before he had to go the flying lesson. Harry wondered how Daphne was taking everything.

**-HPatTL-**

The said witch was thinking about killing her roommate. Daphne was in a room with Millicent Bulstrode, and somehow Pansy Parkinson. She was less then pleased with arrangements. Millicent was an okay girl with long black hair, and a sharp jaw. She appeared a bit closed off, and not very trusting but still an okay girl. Pansy on the other hand was a raven-haired girl who seemed to think the world should revolve around her.

She had bragged about how rich her daddy was, and how Draco Malfoy was going to marry her after school. She thought she was a true princess for the most part, and Daphne thought the only way she was going to make it out of school would be changing rooms or her being carried away in handcuffs for murdering a roommate.

Her classes were great however. Her schedule was fine enough and she didn't have any problems. Her first two classes had already past and were about theory and information, so she really didn't have any homework so far, all that was left was flying lessons, both her and Harry had gotten lessons from their father though. Of course, Harry was far better than she was, but she knew she was still good on a broom. That caused her to think about trying out for chaser the next year.

**-HpatTL-**

Hermione Granger was supposed to be having the time of her life. She was a plain looking girl who always thought there was something weird about her. She loved reading books, and somehow they became her only friends. She knew she could make strange stuff happen sometimes, as once she turned a girl's hair yellow when they started picking on her for her bushy hair, which she couldn't control. Hermione grew up thinking there was nothing special about her, always being picked on didn't help. That was all up until a few months ago.

An old woman had knocked on her door, and changed her life forever. She was told everything about being a witch. She could remember thinking it was a cruel prank until the women pulled out a stick ( which she now knew was a wand), and transformed a cup into a rat before turning it back. The women then sat her and her parents down and told them all about a magical school where Hermione would learn about magic and how to control it, while also having friends and having a great time. Hermione was sold by time she left.

She had spent the last month reading everything up until the 5th year material. She was going a bit overboard but she wanted to prove that she was smart and could fit in with the people who had learnt magic their whole lives. It didn't even occur to her that just because they knew of magic didn't mean they knew how to do it.

After getting on the train and saying goodbye to her parents, she had set out to make friends. The first started out with a boy named Neville who was looking for a frog. What a better way to make friends then by helping them out? She had asked herself.

She had found the compartment to where the boy-who-lived, Alexander Potter, was in and was disappointed. She didn't know what she thought he would be like but he was nothing like anything she thought. He was very arrogant to the point he acted as if he owned the place. The redhead was no better, and he wasn't even famous. She had just walked in and saw the redhead doing magic. She had sat down and wanted to see. She had practiced a bit but wanted to see someone that grew up knowing with magic do magic. The boy had said a horrible poem, and to top it off it did not even work. She left and went back to looking for the toad. She then came into another compartment.

There were three people in it, one boy, and two girls. The boy was very cute, even Hermione had to say, he had messy black hair, and bright green eyes. The first girl was very pretty making Hermione a bit self-conscience, with her wild messy brown hair, and same boring brown eyes. The girl had long blond hair, and bright blue eyes. The other girl was just as pretty with long black hair and dark eyes. Neville came up and the boy preformed a spell. Hermione was happy at first but then thought that it didn't work. She made the mistake of opening her mouth before the toad flew in. She then regretted everything. Every time she got close to making a friend, she pushed them away by opening her big mouth. The boy was pissed and told her to leave. It only made Hermione want to push herself more.

She wanted to be the girl that everyone wanted to be friends with, someone people could look up to. She wanted to be head-girl when she was older, and graduate everything with straight O's. She wanted to change, and more importantly, she wanted to make everyone who ever said something bad about her eat their words, and show them that they were wrong, and she was just as powerful as the next person was or pure-blood was. That's how she got sorted. She remembered the conversation she had with the hat.

_**Flashback Start**_

"_Granger, Hermione" _

_The same women who introduced her to the world; Professor McGonagall called out. Hermione smiled and walked up and the hat was sat on her head._

'_**Hmm, I see you have a lot of traits. You are brave, but still aren't that brave. You have a lot of knowledge but no wisdom. You regard highly fair play, and hard work, but aren't very loyal and are hard with trusting. You are full of ambition however, where do you think you should go?**__' Someone asked in her head. She blinked in shock._

'_Um, are you the hat?' she asked. _

_She heard a '__**yes**__' in her head. She was slightly scared by this._

**'**_**Where do you think you should go? You have a pretty good defence around your mind for the most part**__,' it said. _

_Hermione then thought about the houses. Gryffindor valued bravery; Hufflepuff appreciated hard-work and fair play; Slytherin respected those who blood was the oldest; and Ravenclaw cherished knowledge. It wasn't a hard choice for Hermione._

'_Put me in Ravenclaw' she demanded the hat on her head. _

_The hat hesitated and seemed to think about something._

'_**You would both do well, and fail in Ravenclaw. You have all facts however none of the understanding. Nevertheless, as I said before you are full of ambition to prove yourself. I know exactly where to put you. You want to prove yourself, right**__?' It asked. _

_Hermione nodded, not knowing where the thing was going with it._

'_**Very well, since you want to prove yourself so badly, I'm going to put you in the house to do it. BETTER BE…SLYTHERIN**__!" It yelled out._

And that was how she was tricked to being in the Slytherin house. At first, everything was fine until someone asked what her parents did. She told them, them much to her shock the girl, Pansy Parkinson called her a Mudblood in front of everyone. It was horrible. Everyone started moving away from her. Then started questioning why she was allowed in the house.

Her doom mates weren't any better: Tracy Davis, and Flora Carrow. They didn't like her and made sure she knew it. Worst was Flora's twin sister Hestia was just as bad. They were all pure-bloods, and wouldn't stop making comments about how her blood was stinking up the room. Worst, they just laughed after she started crying, and ran out the room. Hermione then understood why the hat said if she wanted to prove herself that, this was house to do it. Hermione sat in the bathroom, sitting on one of the toilets with her legs clutched to her, crying in her knee, regretting the decision to come to the school in the first place, and not being able to convince the hat to put her in Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff at least. Her days at Hogwarts were not successful as anticipated, and she dreaded they never would.

**-HPatTL-**

Harry and Daphne stood next to each other talking, waiting for the teacher to come. Every first year was outside with a broom next to them. Alexander Potter was in front of them with Draco Malfoy next to him. Both were haughty, and were boosting about their skills on a broom to anyone and everyone. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hey, looks like Fatbottom has a Remembrall" Malfoy's haughty voice cried out.

Harry turned and saw he was talking about the boy who was missing a toad on the train. Draco had snatched it out the boy's hand when Alexander stepped in with his chest puffed out.

"Malfoy, put it down and let him go" He shouted bring attention to himself.

Harry nearly wanted to laugh. Neville looked around nervously as the two boys stepped to each other.

"Oh look, scar head is sticking up for a cry baby. Isn't that a bit below you? If you stick with me Potter, I can tell you that some families are better than others" He said cockily.

Alexander just stared at him.

"No thanks, Malfoy, I know what type they are. Now, give him back his stuff" He commanded.

Harry, just like everyone else was wondering where this was going to go. Malfoy blushed a little, turning his pale cheeks a light pink. Alexander grabbed the ball and handed it back to Neville. Someone cleared his or her throat causing everyone to turn around. A woman with greyish white hair, and somewhat gold eyes was staring at everyone.

"Is everything alright?" She asked.

Most nodded their head to her questioned.

"Alright then, let's get started. Firstly, everyone hold your hand over you broom and say 'up'" She instructed.

Harry shared a look with Daphne before saying it. The broom rushed into Harry's hand, and did the same with Daphne. Harry looked around to see only half of the people had their brooms. Harry then saw the girl who bothered him on the train, she was wearing a Slytherin uniform, and her broom was shaking on the ground. She kept saying up in a condescending tone. Harry rolled his eyes, and then blinked in shock. The girl's broom zoomed up and slammed into her nose. She gasped and let the broom drop, showing blood dripping down her face. Everyone turned as they heard her squeal and gasped.

The teacher ran over and tried to help. "Okay, everyone. I'm going to take her to get checked out. Anyone gets on his or her brooms will find themselves in detention" She yelled out.

She walked the girl off the field.

Daphne turned to Harry.

"Have you talked to either girl, yet?" She questioned.

Harry turned around his eyes sought out the two girls that were in his class. Tracy Davis was around Pansy Parkinson, while Susan Bones was talking to a girl in her house. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Nope, not yet" He admitted.

She raised her eyebrow.

"Why not start now? The teacher isn't here, and will probably be awhile. However, if I were you, I would start with the Hufflepuff. I've already met Davis, and she thinks she's a real princess to boot almost" Daphne told him.

Harry turned to see the red head before nodding.

"Wish me luck" He whispered.

Daphne smiled at him before grabbing her broom and heading over to where Blaise was. Harry threw him a glare before heading over towards Susan. He stopped in front of her.

"Hello" He started.

She turned and smiled at him. Harry smiled back she was very pretty.

"Hi?" She said.

Harry awkwardly stuck a hand out.

"Um, Susan Bones was it? I'm Harrison Greengrass" He introduced himself.

Susan put her hand out thinking he was going to shake it, but Harry turned it around and kissed the back of it. Susan blushed, while her friend started to giggle.

"Uh, how did you know my name?" She probed.

Harry let go of her hand and smiled.

"Well, we were both just sorted yesterday" He pointed out.

Susan nodded in understanding.

"Oh, right. So, um, do you like playing Quidditch?" She asked.

Harry shrugged.

"A bit, I play with my sister, and dad sometimes but it' more like catch then Quidditch. Do you play?" He questioned.

After that, they just started talking about random things. Harry found Susan to be nice, and sweet. Harry was somewhat relieved that she was, and didn't know if he should feel dreaded or hopeful when meeting the others.

"PUT IT DOWN, MALFOY!" Someone shouted.

Harry broke of what he was saying to Susan and turned to see what was going on. Alexander and Malfoy were standing head to head in an argument, again. Draco had something in his hand it looked like a bracelet.

"What do you care about the stupid Mudblood? If you want it so much, go fetch," He shouted.

He hopped on his broom and dashed away with the bracelet in hand. Alex puffed out his chest, hopped on his broom, and took off after him. Harry just rolled his eyes and watched trying to see who was going to make a bigger fool of themselves. Draco threw the bracelet far into the air before landing his broom. Alex looked around for were the bracelet was before his broom started jerking after him. Harry sighed.

He knew the brooms were old, he had wondered how people even played on them. It looked like the boy-who-lived, was about to become the boy-who-died by falling of a broom. Harry also knew that if he didn't save him, nobody else would. Harry grabbed his broom in his hand, and got on as Alexander's gave another jolt almost throwing the auburn headed boy off.

Harry maneuvered his broom smoothly towards the boy as the broom bulked him off. Alexander gave a large scream and closed his eyes thinking he was about to die. Harry moved faster than ever to get to him. Alexander had been very high up, and was still falling quite a bit. Harry moved to where Alexander fell right on the broom before heading towards the ground, where the girl's bracelet was still falling. He turned around and went towards were the bracelet was falling. He started in a dive like he did all the time when he was playing with his Dad and Daphne. He made sure he was holding on tightly to both the broom, and Alexander, and right before the bracelet hit the ground, he pulled up slightly, only inches from the ground, with the newly caught bracelet in his hands. He turned the broom around and moved towards the large crowd that formed.

"Greengrass! Come with me!" Professor McGonagall screamed as they touched ground.

Harry sighed and nodded, thinking he was going to be in so much trouble. He threw the necklace towards Daphne, giving her a look, telling her to give the bracelet back. Harry moved slowly behind the Head of the house of Gryffindor. She brought him towards a classroom before knocking on the door.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt you class. May I borrow Thomas Bradley?" She asked politely.

Harry frowned, what was she going to do? A tall boy around 15 looked at her. He had brown hair, and blue eyes, and had a well-adorn air around him.

"Yes, Professor?" He asked.

She grabbed Harry and dragged him in front of her.

"I think I figured out your missing seeker problem. This is Harrison Greengrass, first year. He just caught Alexander Potter, 60 feet in the air, while Alexander was falling off his broom at top speed. Then, to top it off, did another dive and grabbed a bracelet, pulling up seconds before crashing. I think he would be prefect. He had a small build for it to. If only he were in Gryffindor. Well, go along get back to class. Harry, you, my dear, have you ever played Quidditch. Do you know the rules, or anything about it?" She asked.

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I've heard of it, and know the rules but haven't played before. I have played catch the snitch though with my sister, and sometimes my father, why?" He asked, almost knowing where this was going to go.

It was a big shock, because just a few seconds ago, he thought he was going to be suspended or even worse, expelled.

"Well, as you heard. The Ravenclaw seeker, Mark Brown, just graduated last year, so they needed a new person. However, nobody wanted to play seeker, or they just were good enough. Ravenclaw would've had to withdraw out of all the games until they found a person. You on the other hand are pretty good with a broom, and looks like you were born to fly. Instead of punishing you, you are going to be the newest Ravenclaw's seeker. Now, don't let it go to your head, and you might want to do some more reading on the subject. Have a good night, Mr. Greengrass" She said sternly before walking away.

Harry just starred at her moving back in shock as she disappeared. Would anyone believe he made the team all because of an idiot pure-blood, and a bracelet? Oh, and don't forget the boy-who-can't-fly! Harry let out a breath before turning around and walking to his dorm. He rubbed him temples. Oh was he right, Hogwarts was never going to be easy for him.

**Omake: The Lion, The Snake, and The Wizard.**

6 year old Harrison Potter giggled at the two plush toys that lay on the floor in front of him. A small fuzzy golden lion with a long shaggy mane and lanky tail lay propped up on its roundish legs and a long thin green snake that in spite of its sleek appearance was actually quite fuzzy lay coiled around the lion.

The two animals seemed to be looking up at the young boy innocently.

Giggling again, he squeaked in a smallish voice incomprehensively and threw his tiny hands out in a sort of hugging gesture towards the two toys. After a moment and nothing happened, the small boy began to pout cutely when the lion suddenly sat up on fours and stretched with a large yawn.

Harry smiled triumphantly and clapped his small hands together in joy as the lion began to walk around.

"_Silly lion. I'm much more majestic." _a small arrogant feminine voice proclaimed.

Not at all startled Harry turned towards the now very much alive emerald green snake that had begun to coil itself around his leg, opened his mouth, and began to let out a small soft hiss when a shrill scream startled him from his curiosity.

Looking up he saw a scared Sam looking down at him in abject horror. In an instant, both the lion and snake were gone and Harry looked up at his sister with a sad look on his face that he made her scared.

Kneeling down in front of him Sam pulled the young boy into her arms in a hug.

As the two hugged, Harry felt a soft squeeze on his leg and smiled into Sam's chest.

**PS: The OMAKE is not mine….This was courtesy of my awesome as fuck beta, Ravenic Tauro. So, a round of applause for him.**


	8. Chapter 8: Fourth Year

Chapter 8: Fourth Year

A rather tall young man lay down on a bed, his black hair covering his forehead and bright green eyes. He turned over and his eyes caught the photos on his wall. A few were newly taken of him and an older blond woman. Some were of him, two adults, and a girl around his age. A couple of the photos were of him and a few different girls; one who had different hair color each in each picture (but manly pink), a pretty redhead, and finally a girl with shaggy blonde hair and amber eyes. However, most were of him and the same blond girl from the other photos: going from older to recent. The young man smiled.

"I forgot how tiny we were back then" He mumbled, starring at the pictures.

They started out very young, and went up until what looked like very recently. All were moving, and not really paying attention to the camera. Harrison got up and walked over to the wall. He touched the one picture where they appeared to be very young, around 11 years old, probably younger. He smiled wider.

The photo was taken a few days before they had left for Hogwarts in their first year, and what a year it was, Harry thought. He didn't know where the lies ended and the story began. He sighed, thinking about it.

After a few days, the noise about Alexander Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, having a twin brother, went quite. There were still some odd, occasional talks about it, but not very many. Just a few Ravenclaws, and Slytherins, from what Daphne had told him. Everything was good and all, just a plain boring year. He had won every game he had played, he was at least getting an 'O' in every class, including History of Magic, well for that he just read the text book and drowned out the ghost. His house had even won the house cup, if even for a moment.

Apparently, the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was being possessed by Voldemort. It was rumored that his face was on the back of the Professor's head. Talk about just plain nasty. Alex, being the hero he was (Queue eye roll) saved them all. Headmaster Dumbledore had hid the famous Nicholas Flamel's stone; the 'Elixir of Life', or even more known as the 'Philosopher's Stone' on the supposedly dangerous third floor. He had hid it, Voldemort almost got it, and Alex came in at the swoop of a dime enough to fight him and live. He was praised for saving the stone, though no-one really wanted to admit that Voldemort was back, so they just forgot that part and went with an evil wizard.

Harry rolled his eyes, "_they could be stupid all they want, but not me_" he thought.

They even had forgiven the Potters, well almost. After the article by Rita Skeeter came out, nearly everyone had painted the Potter's with the same brush, bad parents. Many tried to fight for adoptive rights saying they weren't fit enough to be the Boy-Who-Lived parents. Someone took to throwing them insults every time they walked out the door or so Harrison heard.

He also learnt from some people in Ravenclaw that some people sent Hollers to them also, one of those being Molly Weasley; Alexander's best friend Ron's mother. She had cursed them out something good and had a decent wand to send some nasty curses at them too. Harry tried to not laugh when he heard Alexander tell a red-faced Ron about it.

Back to the point, after it came out that Alex saved the world again; they now just simply left the Potter's alone. Some still didn't like them, but more of their fan club, and privileges that came to the being the parents of the Boy-Who-Lived really didn't exist anymore. They were just faces in the crowd. And the best thing was, Dumbledore didn't even lift one eyebrow to help them, it was as if he really didn't care, and he knew it was true.

Yep, that was how his first year went. It majorly paled compared to what happen in his second year, and Harry still had the long slash of a scar on his arm from where the thing's teeth came in contact with him. It was a pure crazy year, and Harry flinched almost, thinking about what Daphne had to go through.

Everything started when Harry and Daphne went to Diagon Alley to get the stuff for their new school year. Harry felt sick as he looked over the list, and felt sick in addition on how his mother and sister acted. The man who was going to be their new teacher was none other than Gilderoy Lockhart, multi-million book seller and author. He was also the biggest fraud Harry had ever seen. He had on bright yellow robes, bright white teeth, and perfectly straight blond hair. Nothing out of place, beside the fact he was supposed to be making a ghost pass over while he was getting rid of a werewolf problem in some small town, also while killing a Vampire in Egypt.

Harry really knew he was an idiot, as Egypt is known to be the world's biggest Dragon Reservation. Plus, Dragons breathe fire; Vampires are destroyed by fire that equals mortal enemies. Moreover, the simple fact that if there really were a vampire there, they would've been killed as soon as a Dragon got a sniff of it.

All the books were his books, and Harry thought it was a waste of money; however, he was the only one who needed the books. Daphne had them all, and so did their mom, something both male Greengrasses' disliked. Right after they brought the books, they had been pushed back when a fight erupted between the Weasley Patriarch, and the Malfoy Aristocrat got into a muggle fist fight. Isobell quickly rushed them all away from the fight to where we would not get trampled or hit either by the crowed of people gathering, or the flying fist, either way.

After going back to school very happy since Samantha had spent the weekend of the house and saw him off to the train before having to get back where she left a friend in charge. It had felt good to see Samantha and they spent a lot of time together trying to make up for lost time.

However, the good feeling quickly was lost. Daphne wasn't being herself, and he met Tracy Davis. Is there was a word for stuck-up, arrogant, daddy's little princess, you would find her picture next to it. Harry was sure he would rule her out. After all, he had 3 more girls he had to meet, that he got to choose from when it was time for it to step up. Harry could admit though, Tracy was a very pretty girl with her long black hair, and weird silver-bluish eyes.

Halfway into the first week. Harry knew there was something wrong with Daphne, her friend Flora Carrow had come up to Harry concerned about it. Harry felt relieved that he wasn't the only one who noticed, it was soon short lived when Daphne walked in the empty Library. She didn't see them, but they could see her. It was a shock when a girl had bumped into her. Daphne hadn't been paying attention and run straight into the girl. Harry thought she would just brush it off and apologize, right? Wrong.

"Watch where you are going, you filthy Mudblood" She had spat before storming off.

The little girl ran off in tears while Harry and Flora stood shocked. Daphne was your average pure-blood princess almost, but she had control, and came off as aloof to most. She didn't let anything bother her; it just rolled off unless you got her pissed enough. Besides, for one thing, Daphne never called someone a Mudblood before as she said she wouldn't sully her tongue with filth. Harry had stood up and puffed his chest. His baby sister was in trouble, and he'd be damned if he didn't help.

He soon regretted it. He could find nothing. He talked to all the Slytherins that were her somewhat friends, even her roommates. The obsessed girl Parkinson even noticed there was something odd about her, but nobody could point out anything different. There was nothing, and Harry had come up blank. He had tried everything he could think off, and even went as far as spying on her. That soon was ditched when dinner came and Harry was tired. He skipped spying and went to sleep; that's when he heard it.

_RIP. TEAR. KILL. BLOOOD! _

Harry didn't go back to sleep after that. He left out the room early and just walked around the castle. Whatever he heard, he was going to keep for himself. The next day, a student, Arena Cathawy, a Muggleborn 3rd year Hufflepuff was found petrified in front of the girl's restroom on the second floor, with writing on the wall:

_Enemies of the heir, Beware! The Chamber of secrets has been open._

It was a mess. Everyone was accusing everyone, and nobody knew what happened. Worst after that? The stupid teacher, Lockhart, decided to make a dueling club. Everyone in Ravenclaw went just to see if they were going to be teaching new spells or something. Everyone in Gryffindor and Slytherin went to see the other get hurt. Only a few Hufflepuffs came that weren't scared of being next.

It was mess. Draco Malfoy and Alexander went head to head. Malfoy conjured a hug snake, and Alexander fainted. The only good thing that came out of it was that Harrison remembered that he was the only one in the whole school that could speak Parseltongue, which meant that he had heard a snake. That meant a snake was what had petrified that girl. Harry didn't know what happened next at the club because he took off to the library.

Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything about snakes. He could risk sneaking into the Restricted Section, however he knew that it had an age line around it that had to be taken off with permission, permission that he didn't have.

Harry sulked out the library and went to his room. He took out a piece of paper and wrote a short letter to his parents, asking for a book about snakes, he lied and said that it was wondering about getting a snake to test out his Parseltongue. The next day, his father sent him a book about all different types of snakes, from harmless to dangerous. And there on the last page, as thick as most of the Gryffindors was a picture of the king of snakes; a Basilisk. Harry had paled and swallowed. This was what was going around the school. He found out how the girl was petrified. When looking at the eyes through a reflection they were not killed but petrified. The girl was surrounding by water, but that still didn't explain how the snake was getting around.

Harry spent the next week trying to figure everything out. By then three more people had been petrified. The first had been a Gryffindor first year; he had been holding a camera in front of his face. Things had gotten worse for Alex as he had been one to find the boy with his redhead friend Weasel or something. Everyone thought he did for the main reason everyone knew the boy, Collin, followed Alex everywhere and Alex was last seen snapping at the boy. The next had been a Gryffindor second year, named Seamus, he was looking through a ghost who had also been petrified; however Harry did not count him as human.

Lastly, there was a Ravenclaw Clo Chang. She had been walking from the library and was looking in a mirror. The Ravenclaws went crazy and if anyone thought the rival between Slytherin and Gryffindor was bad; than they had not seen how badly it could be between the lions and the badgers. Even the Slytherins were shocked at how badly they had been upstaged. The Ravens had taken to hexing any Gryffindor that got near them, and Alex was the one who took the blunt of all attacks. His own house abounded him.

Daphne had not gotten better, for a while she had even gotten worse for a few days. Harry saw the purplish bruises under her eyes, took in her pale skin, and noticed how thin she had gotten. He decided that it was time to act. He knew that the Chamber had been open around 50 years ago, and only one person had died. That was Moaning Myrtle, and she stayed in Girls bathroom, the same bathroom that Arena was found.

That evening, Harry crept out his common room and headed to the bathroom. He opened the door and was soon caught by the female ghost. Harry managed to talk her out of screaming and told her he was way trying to kill the thing that killed her. It got her to talk about what happened and pointed to the sinks. Harry noticed that that the two tabs were snakes. How in the world could people have missed that? He snorted and hissed at it to open in Parseltongue. To his surprise it had worked. The sink was pushed in than split in the middle were a small hole showed. Harry hissed out for stairs and watched as they came out of nowhere. He took his wand out and said a silent prayer to anyone who would listen, before walking down the stairs.

Harry crept through the pipes in disgust. It was short tunnel that ended in the large circle of a room. Harry circled around the room, looking at everything, than he stopped short. His gasp echoed through the large room. In front of him was a wall of a snake. Harry knew it was a Basilisk, and was around thousands years old, but….Damn. Harry stepped back, and recognized he might have been a bit hasty, and was dreadfully ill equipped but at least he was right. He needed something; a wand wasn't going to work for this. Everyone knew that Basilisk skin was the toughest material every besides troll. Before Harry could think about anything else, a Phoenix, whom Harry knew was the headmaster's, came in with the sorting hat. Before Harry could blink, it dropped it in his hands.

Harry picked up the raggedy hat and raised an eyebrow. He asked for help, but what help could he bring? As if reading his minds the hat talked.

"Put me on your head" It ordered.

Harry just blinked and but the hat on his head. He also decided that this was the most weirdest moment in his life. He was standing in the Chamber of Secrets, next to a sleeping Basilisk with a Phoenix and a magical Sorting hat. Yeah, okay….

Harry was brought back by something thumping him in the head. He pushed the hat off, and a sword fell out. Oh, effing great, the sword of Gryffindor, but really, Harry was in no state to complain. He picked up the sword and looked towards the huge snake. He snuck over and walked right in front of it. A snakes weakest points where the inside of their mouth: that where Harry was going to have to shove the sword. He closed his eyes and whispered in what he hoped was Parseltongue.

"_Get up you big ugly thing_." Harry wanted to peak out his eyes but stilled when he heard the voice.

"_What? Human! I smell Blood_!" it screeched.

Harry realized that standing in front of it was not the greatest of plans. Therefore, He did what he could do: He took off running hoping to stall him some time.

"Are you a wizard or aren't you boy? Use your wand!" The Sorting hat called out.

Harry could've smacked himself. He didn't have to wake the bloody snake up. He could've used his wand this whole time. Harry took it out of his pocked and ran behind a pillar. He needed to see where the snake was to conjure up a roster. It was fatal to a Basilisk, and the only thing that could probably save his life.

He decided to hell with it and started conjuring up as many rosters as he could and just set them off. He could fell his magic being slightly drained on how much energy he was putting in the rosters. They started crowing, and he could hear something he thought was a snake scream.

"Now, idiot boy!" The hat hissed.

Harry couldn't help but to think the stupid hat reminded him of Professor Snape when he was calling someone an idiot in Potions. He sighed and mentally prayed again before running towards the somewhat screaming snake. It's mouth was opened and Harry rushed forward to stab the snake in the mouth with the sword. He could tell when it died; it went absolutely quiet and started swaying. Harry took the sword out of its mouth and watched as he swayed and moved about before finally falling with, thankfully, it's eyes closed. Harry's joy was soon short lived as he felt a blasted of pain in his right arm.

In his arm, standing proudly was a freaking Basilisk fang. It was now time for Harry to start swaying as he felt the flames starting to engorge him. Harry couldn't tell when he hit the ground and he didn't notice it for a while until he was finally able to blink back some tears to see everything was sideways. Wow, he was going to die and nobody knew why. He then heard the most beautiful song; it was so hauntingly sad that he forgot about his pain. It only took a few moments for him to notice that Dumbledore's Phoenix was healing him with tears. He moved slowly, sitting up watching as the bird cried on him. He cold slowly feel the pain retreat, until it disappeared.

"Now, how did that feel" That ever stupid hat said.

Harry didn't even have the energy to glare at it. He just laid back and fell asleep on the cold floor in the Chamber of Secrets with a dead Basilisk, a Phoenix that just healed him, and a Hat that reminded him of Snape. (Which he could see that hat did spend years of sitting on top of 11 year old heads only to go back to sitting on top of shelf) Harry took back what he said earlier; this was the weirdest moment ever.

And that was the end of second year. Gryffindor won again, after Alexander got points for being the person who 'defeated' the beast. Harry was so pissed, but he couldn't risk everyone finding out, well anything really. Therefore, he had to shut up and watched his 'so-called brother' take credit for something he did. Nevertheless, it did prove that you couldn't trust Dumbledore as he gave a fake but somewhat realistic version of what could have happened. Apparently, Alex found the Chamber of Secrets, went down with the sword of Gryffindor, and after getting into a heroic fight with the beast, he slayed it. However, he was 'injured' slightly so he couldn't remember anything.

Yep, Harry did something big again, and Alex took credit again. However, it wasn't the end to the problems with Daphne. As soon as their parents saw Daphne, when they got him they ripped him a new one. It was scary, as it turns out, they were not as scary as there where when Harry told them he took care of it and had to admit he fought and killed a thousand and something old Basilisk, oh, and almost died. Yeah, he was pretty sure his mom was breathing fire, or was damn near close. His dad wasn't any better. Harry was grounded for 5 months, yes, 5 for that.

It was only one week later did they find out what was wrong with Daphne. It was a dairy from a man named Tom Riddle…. it was possessing her, but the weird thing was that there was something else about the dairy. Harry knew it too, when he got close enough to it, his scar on his forehead went up in flames like a firecracker. When he told his parents, they shared a look and said they would tell him about it when he was older.

And _that _was the end to second year. Harry fingered the scar again before shuddering. He spent the summer after that getting to know the girls. Sebastian had called Amelia Bones, Ted Tonks, and Lord Davis about setting up meetings; he also did the same thing for Daphne with Blaise.

Harry was right with their first descriptions. Susan was nice, sweet, shy, and had somewhat of a temper problem when being told what to do from what he had seen, but they had gotten along greatly, and both agreed they would be okay if they married one enough another. Was it weird they were talking about marriage at a young age? Yes, but they might as well get over it, they were going to get married at 17 or 18 since Susan was a year older.

Nymphadora Tonks was 3 years older than Harry was, and like Susan was a Hufflepuff, but like Harry, she was also a Metamorphmagus, who had much more knowledge. They had bonded quickly too by helping each other learn how to change forms. Tonks was funny, and always made Harry laugh, she was also a bit pushy when she knew what she wanted and very child-like.

Tracy Davis however, was exactly what Harry thought the first time. She made it seem like he should be happy she was even considered. Harry knocked her ego down fast by telling her that he didn't like her and was never considering her in the first place. It was harsh, Harry could admit, but she just struck a chord in Harry. She reminded him of a female Malfoy and made sure to tell her that too. By the time she left, she was almost in tears… Harry on the other hand was grounded for an extra two weeks for how he treated her, yeah, another reason he didn't like her.

He didn't get to meet the other girls yet… His dad didn't know how to get in touch with Count Vladimir, and Remus Lupin however, he did use some of his connections to find out about them. Lupin did have a daughter, who was a born werewolf, which was very rare and she was starting at Hogwarts that summer. Count Vladimir's daughter Elizabeth was the youngest but way older than Harry was by 10 years. She wasn't a full daughter of Count Vladimir. Her mother was his Mistress, and had her, but she wasn't his. Therefore, he killed the mother, and changed her into a vampire when she was 18, so she was now forever 18. Since he changed her, and it was his blood running though her body, she was considered her daughter. She wasn't high within the vampires as much as his other kids, which is why he gave her up for the marriage contracts.

The year ended of great; he met two of the greatest girls ever, spent a lot of time with Samantha, and managed to help his sister out. It was only a week later that everyone found out, Peter Pettigrew, the Potter's Secret keeper, the person who sold them out to Voldemort that night was spotted by Arthur Weasley. Pettigrew had been hiding as a rat all for all that time, and had been with the Weasley's as a pet. He was caught by changing his form one night, while sneaking food and Arthur had caught him, but like last time, he managed to escape. Everyone thought he was going after Alexander, so Hogwarts was basically under house arrest. All trips were canceled; nobody was allowed to be out after a certain time, and anyone caught out of grounds or not following the rules would get sent home.

Harry and Daphne were allowed to go back after a long discussion, with a set of rules. Things at Hogwarts were much like first year. Harry met Lula Lupin, a sandy blonde hair, amber eyed female werewolf. She was quiet, laid back, and a bit of a bookworm but still nice with a nasty temper around full moons. Dementors circled around the school, and both Alexander and Harry were affected by them more than most. Harry managed to play it off by saying it was before he was adopted by the Greengrass.

According to everyone, Daphne was not Harry's sister but his cousin. Isobell had a long lost sister, who died giving birth to Harry in a Muggle hospital; there Harry was taking to a local Orphanage. Isobell had got word of her sister's will, and went to go get Harry, adopting him has her son instead of keeping his as a nephew so that Harry could take on the Greengrass last name. It was not true; the only thing the story got right was that Harry was a half-blood who took on the Greengrasses' last name. Only the Davis and Lupin family knew that Harry was Potter because of the contracts, and how it was signed with the Potter's names on it.

The best part was that the defence teacher in everything was Lula's dad, Remus Lupin. He was the best defence teacher they ever had, but more importantly, he knew Harry's secret, which he promised to keep. He also told Harry how he and Sirius went looking for him after they found out he was adopted but they never found him. It warmed Harry's heart that his godfather, and his somewhat uncle went looking for him. Remus had settled down a bit with Lula's mom, who died in childbirth, while Sirius was using his Black family connections to find him. Harry had given Remus permission to tell Sirius everything, but made sure to stress how nobody was supposed to know. By the middle of the year, Sirius and Harry were sending letters back and forth talking to one enough and promising to meet each other after school was out. Remus also promised to spend time with him now that he was found.

Third year ended quickly, Pettigrew still hadn't been found but the guards, and security was called off, so Hogwarts was no longer under house arrest. Harry parents had taken a liking to Sirius and Remus, Samantha even more so. It seemed Sirius had a thing for blondes with brown eyes. He and Samantha soon ended up dating, not caring that she was a muggle, and he a pureblood. In fact, Harry sworn Sirius got a kick out of liking a Muggle, something about the shame his family would feel. Harry was also happy cause it seemed his growth spurt choose the right time kick in, however it did have its downsides as his sister Daphne was going through the same things. In the end, Third year wasn't so bad, Harry mused.

"HARRISON JAMES POTTER-GREENGRASS! IF YOU DO NOT GET DOWN IN HERE 3 SECONDS, YOU WILL REGRET IT! I AM NOT MISSING THE TRAIN BECAUSE OF YOU!" Daphne's high pitched screeching brought him out of his thoughts.

He shrugged, some things never changed. He only hoped that fourth year would be so bad….

**A/N: Again, like I said last chapter, I haven't talked to my beta since September, when I sent him the chapter… He messaged me about 2 weeks ago, but I hadn't got the message that he did… I just got on by chance to change my password, when I noticed I had a message from him…Who'd known? Anyway, sorry for the late chapter… The permission from last chapter still stands.**


End file.
